DRAMIONE - Efeito Colateral
by Mahizidio
Summary: Draco não esperava que por causa de um vício iria adquirir outro ainda pior.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter e todos os personagens são obra da maravilhosa J. K.

**N/A¹: **Gente, mais uma Dramione! Comecei esses dias e queria - como todas as minhas fics com mais de um capítulo - escrever tudo para depois postar em um cap só, mas não me aguentei. Então, aqui está o primeiro capítulo e espero não parar de escrever até acabar! Aproveitem!

* * *

**Cap. I**

Hermione sabia que não deveria ter saído da Torre da Grifinória às duas da madrugada, muito menos deveria invadir a cozinha. Mas já tinha virado quase rotina ela fazer isso. Ela só conseguia dormir quando, quase amanhecendo, caía de exaustão em cima dos livros e conseguia pegar no sono – muito desconfortavelmente – por poucas horas. Contudo, às vezes não havia livros suficientes para que isso acontecesse e ela acabava o que estava fazendo sem um pingo de sono, mas com o estômago roncando de fome.

Já fazia quase um mês que Hermione retornara a Hogwarts; depois de um tumultuado ano, ela tomou a atitude sensata de voltar à escola para concluir os estudos – coisa que o melhor amigo e o namorado não quiseram fazer depois de receberem propostas, irrecusáveis (segundo Rony), para trabalharem no Ministério. Desde que voltara ela não conseguiu ter uma única noite tranquila de sono. O reflexo do que fora a Guerra ainda a assombrava de perto. Por isso, Hermione, naquele momento, estava fazendo cócegas na pera pintada em uma tigela onde era a entrada para a cozinha.

Ela já se acostumara à escuridão e imensidão do lugar. Passava horas ali, reclusa com os próprios pensamentos, angustias, anseios. Mas naquele dia havia algo fora do lugar. O ambiente não estava iluminado pela fraca luz que vinha da varinha dela. Todos os archotes estavam acesos – coisa que ela nunca fazia – e um cheiro de café recém-passado encheu-lhe as narinas. Assustada por não ser a única ali, a grifinória correu os olhos pelo lugar. Em um canto, sentado na ponta da mesa que abastecia a da Sonserina no andar de cima, estava Draco Malfoy. Tão sozinho dentro de si que nem ao menos percebeu que havia mais alguém ali.

Hermione ficou alguns segundos olhando para a cena, decidindo-se se dava meia volta ou se fingia que ele não estava ali e fazia como todos os dias. Por fim, decidiu-se por ir embora, mas Draco, sentindo a presença de mais alguém, levantou o olhar da xícara que segura no momento em que Hermione dirigia um último olhar à figura pálida dele.

"Está fazendo o que aqui, sangue ruim?" perguntou como se falasse do tempo, voltando a olhar para a xícara.

Hermione ficou momentaneamente sem fala. Não espera, nem na pior das hipóteses, encontrar justamente com Malfoy. Ela sabia que não estava no melhor de seus dias, mas parecia que o loiro também não. Desde o começo das aulas, vira-o poucas vezes, sem prestar muita atenção. Mas agora, olhando com calma, ela podia ver que não era a única que sofria com os restos da queda do Lorde das Trevas.

Como não houve nenhuma resposta, Draco olhou mais uma vez para a porta, onde Hermione ainda continuava parada:

"Perdeu a fala, Granger? Ou longe dos seus amigos você não é tão prepotente assim?" riu com amargura, de alguma coisa que Hermione não sabia o que era.

"Eu poderia te fazer a mesma pergunta," disse saindo do lugar e indo em direção às geladeiras, "mas não estou interessada nos seus motivos para estar aqui. Muito menos vou te falar porque _eu _estou."

"Ótimo, pois sua vidinha de sangue ruim salvadora do universo não me interessa nem um pouco também!" soou com uma arrogância que a aparência nem de longe sustentava.

Os dois continuaram ali como se não estivessem acompanhados. Hermione não tinha, realmente, a mínima curiosidade em saber o porquê do sonserino também estar ali. Depois de preparar um sanduíche e o comer o mais calmamente possível, Hermione voltou para o dormitório. Em um dia normal ela teria ficado ali por mais alguns minutos, horas talvez, mas naquele momento não estava a fim de ter que ficar olhando para a cara de Malfoy, mesmo que estivessem a quatro mesas de distância.

* * *

Depois que Hermione saiu, sem ao menos olhar para Draco, ele ficou mais vários minutos sentado no mesmo lugar. Ainda intrigado com o motivo que poderia tê-la levado até lá. Não queria admitir, mas ficara genuinamente curioso. Desde quando voltara para a escola, não tinha visto Granger com a mesma frequência dos anos anteriores. Talvez porque agora ela só fosse mais uma no meio da multidão, sem estar acompanhada pelos idiotas do Potter e do Weasley. Às Vezes, à hora do almoço, a via com a Weasley mais nova, mas fora isso, estava sempre sozinha. E a cada dia com a aparência pior. Draco imaginou se, assim como ele, ela não conseguia dormir. Mas logo deixou o pensamento de lado e voltou para o quarto.

Ele sabia que era estupidez tomar café quando se estava com insônia, mas já se tornara um vício - que ele adquiriu por causa de outro ainda pior - e ele gostava muito da bebida para parar. Ficou mais várias horas rolando de um lado a outro na cama. Quando dormiu já estava quase amanhecendo, certamente, se não fosse sexta-feira, perderia o horário para as aulas no dia seguinte.

Já virara costume Draco passar o sábado trancado no quarto, que ele tinha só para ele já que o colega com quem dividia o dormitório não havia voltado naquele ano. Ele dormia durante pelo menos metade do dia, devido às várias noites perdidas; depois colocava os deveres que não estavam prontos em dia e lia qualquer coisa até o sono vir. Só saia para as refeições e, na última semana, à noite para preparar o tão venerado café. O que não o ajudou a dormir, mas pelo menos o deixou um pouco melhor do que nas quase três semana que ficou sem ele.

E, naquele momento, pela quinta vez na semana, Draco estava andando sorrateiramente pelos corredores desertos do castelo. Quando chegou à pintura das frutas, viu que já tinha alguém ali fazendo cócegas na pera. Logo reconheceu os cachos mal controlados do cabelo de Granger.

* * *

"Não me diga que veio até aqui outra vez só para poder me encontrar de novo, Granger?" Hermione ouviu a voz arrastada que tanto conhecia soar atrás dela. Nem se deu ao trabalho de virar para saber que era Malfoy.

"Depois eu quem sou a prepotente!" disse entrando, deixou a passagem aberta atrás de si; ele entraria de qualquer jeito mesmo.

Mal havia entrado, Draco acendeu os archotes com um aceno da varinha. Hermione revirou os olhos; sempre ficava com a luz fraca da varinha para, no caso de alguém aparecer, ela conseguir se esconder facilmente. Mas, pelo visto, Malfoy não se importava em ser descoberto.

"Se você não me disser por que está aqui, vou realmente acreditar que veio atrás de mim.", o sonserino voltou a abrir a boca.

* * *

Hermione já estava fuçando por algo na geladeira quando finalmente respondeu:

"Só se eu fosse muito perturbada para vir aqui atrás de você, Malfoy." disse abaixando para examinar melhor; Draco não pôde deixar de notar as pernas torneadas à mostra no curto shorts de pijama. Ele engoliu em seco quando ela se levantou e o fitou: "Para sua informação, eu venho aqui desde que começaram as aulas, então não há nenhuma, por mais remota que seja, chance de eu ter vindo atrás de você, que pelo jeito não vem aqui sempre."

"Supondo que eu acredite no que você falou, por que é que você vem aqui sempre, então?" ela revirou os olhos e voltou a examinar a geladeira, já tirando algumas coisa de dentro.

"Talvez pelo mesmo motivo que você." respondeu simplesmente. "Quem fica fora da cama de madrugada se não for por falta de sono?"

"Para uma santa metida a sabe-tudo talvez só isso te faça sair da cama durante a madruga," debochou, "mas eu vejo muitos outros motivos para se fazer isso."

Ela não respondeu, juntou todos os ingredientes em cima da pia e começou a preparar algo. Draco não pôde ignorar os movimentos do bumbum arrebitado a medida que ela se mexia de costas para ele. Não que ele achasse Hermione bonita, ou já tivesse reparado nela desse jeito alguma vez, mas, acima de tudo, ele era homem. E não podia negar que ela tinha um corpo bem razoável.

Perturbado com pensamentos impróprios para uma sangue ruim, resolveu fazer o que sabia de melhor:

"Pelo jeito essa insônia está acabando com você, sangue ruim. Sabe, você já está começando a parecer um zumbi.", a voz impregnada de sarcasmo, continuou: "Pensando bem, essa deve ser sua cara normalmente, eu que nunca reparei, não é mesmo?"

Hermione continuou sem responder, o que o deixou ainda mais estressado. Levantou-se a fim de preparar o café - que havia levado várias tentativas para aprender a fazer e conseguir deixar remotamente parecido com o que tomava em casa.

Na bancada da pia, Hermione estava colocando alguma coisa gosmenta dentro de uma fôrma.

"Que coisa nojenta é essa, Granger?", indagou olhando pelo canto do olho.

"Quê?", disse indignada. "Não me diga que você _não sabe_ como se faz bolo?"

"Isso não se parece em _nada _com um bolo, sabe-tudo!", respondeu irritado.

"Santo Deus, Malfoy!", disse revirando os olhos e olhando para a figura atônita dele. "Você nunca nem viu alguém fazer um bolo? Não me espanta que você não saiba uma coisa dessas, do jeito que é mimado! Aposto que levou séculos para descobrir que não existia uma fonte de café!"

"Não seja ridícula, Granger! E eu não tenho culpa se você não tem dinheiro o suficiente para ter empregados e tinha que fazer a própria comida.", disse com falsa pena. "Nem todos são tão privilegiados como eu."

"Dispenso esse tipo de privilégio, Malfoy. E esse também não era o caso. Minha mãe só me educou melhor que a sua."

"Não se atreva a falar da minha mãe, sua sujeitinha de sangue sujo!". Hermione revirou os olhos para ele outra vez, que estava muito perto agora, transbordando raiva.

"Se me dá licença, preciso colocar isso no forno.". Draco ficou parado no lugar, seguindo Hermione com o olhar. Não admitiria que ela falasse de sua mãe, não com ele por perto. Narcisa estava presa desde de o fim da Guerra – Draco tinha ficado por conta própria desde que a mãe e o pai foram levados – e iria sair no final de um ano; ele, mais do ninguém, sabia como a mãe só tinha feito tudo o que fez para protegê-lo. Talvez tivesse mesmo negligenciado algumas coisas, mas fora uma boa mãe, sem dúvida alguma.

"Está olhando o que, Malfoy?"

"Certamente para qualquer coisa que não seja você.", pensando sobre a mãe, Draco mal percebera que continuou a olhar para Hermione.

Hermione voltou para perto dele e começou a arrumar a sujeira que fizera. Draco, finalmente, foi preparar o café que o levara até lá. Enquanto esperava o bolo ficar pronto, o que foi muito rápido por causa da magia, a grifinória preparou milk shake; uma quantidade que certamente daria para os dois.

Draco já havia tomado metade do café que preparara quando Hermione cortou um generoso pedaço do bolo de chocolate, cobriu-o com alguma cobertura que havia lá e se sentou na mesa da Grifinória para comer. O resto do bolo e do milk shake sobre a pia.

"Quer um pouco, Malfoy?" perguntou com a boca cheia, parecendo deliciar-se com o que comia.

"Até parece que eu comeria qualquer porcaria que você tenha feito!", respondeu fingindo-se ofendido pela oferta, contudo, estava seriamente tentado a comer quando ela saísse de lá. O cheiro estava maravilhoso. Hermione apenas deu de ombros.

* * *

Draco não gostou nada do rumo que as semanas seguintes tomaram. Ele se via toda madrugada seguindo para a cozinha, onde foram raras as vezes que não encontrou Hermione. A petulância dela era insuportável, mas não estava sendo de todo ruim. Três semanas depois do primeiro encontro ele já não se importava mais em aceitar as comidas que ela fazia, estava até aprendendo algumas coisas com ela. E não se dava ao trabalho de fazer o café mais; era Hermione quem se incumbia dessa tarefa. O que ele agradeceu internamente, porque o café dela era divido – não que algum dia ele pretendesse dizer isso em voz alta.

Mas o que mais estressava o sonserino eram as roupas que a grifinória usava. Não que fossem coisas anormais, mas ela tinha o costume irritante de sair do dormitório apenas de pijama. Sem sutiã. E naquele ano parecia que o verão tinha resolvido durar mais do que os três meses normais e, em pleno meio de outubro, fazia um calor infernal. Calor esse que fazia Hermione andar com shorts não muito grandes. E o que mais fazia fervilhar os nervos de Draco era que Hermione era tão estupidamente ingenua que parecia nem perceber o que estava fazendo.

O loiro ficou extremamente perturbado quando, há poucos dias, caiu calda do sorvete que eles dividiam bem no decote da regata que ela estava vestindo.

Draco levantou as mãos, mas parou subitamente, deixando-a a cair sobre a mesa novamente.

"O que foi, Malfoy?" Hermione perguntou curiosa pela cara de quase espanto que ele tinha.

"Você não consegue ao menos comer sem se lambuzar inteira, Granger?" respondeu ultrajado, levantando-se da mesa. "Parece até uma criança sem um pingo de coordenação!"

Ela ficou sentada vendo o sonserino sair sem mais nenhuma palavra.

Mas o pior de tudo ocorrera na semana anterior àquela. Draco, esquecido de como a torneira de uma das pias era temperamental, abriu-a de modo que jorrou água para todos os lados. Ele e Hermione ficaram encharcados. A camiseta branca que ela usava grudou na barriga lisa dela, e era como se Hermione estivesse _sem nada_! Ela ficara arrepiada com a água gelada e os bicos dos seios perfeitamente esculpidos pela peça molhada.

"Malfoy!" ela gritou assim que se sentiu sendo banhada.

Draco não conseguiu dizer nada, mal sentia a água escorrendo pelo próprio corpo. Depois de incontáveis quatro segundos encarando a cena de boca aberta, ele finalmente conseguiu murmurar algumas palavras:

"Hum... Granger," deu um pigarro para forçar a voz a sair. "Você, você precisa de uma toalha." Ele conjurou uma toalha e a entregou, em seguida disse, aparentemente recomposto: "Vamos embora, isso já me encheu. Depois algum elfo limpa essa bagunça!"

Saiu quase correndo em direção às masmorras, sem dar chances para Hermione falar algo. Aquela fora a pior de todas as noites! Além de não conseguir dormir, Draco também não conseguiu tirar a imagem de Hermione, praticamente nua (porque nada e aquela camiseta eram a mesma coisa) da cabeça. Ficou horas imaginando como seria tocar a pele macia dela, os seios decididamente tentadores, descobrir qual seria o cheiro dela... Quase explodindo tamanha era a raiva que sentia da grifinória, resolveu tomar um longo banho gelado.

Finalmente, na última semana de outubro, o tempo resolvera voltar ao normal e estava esfriando. Hermione e Draco estavam mais uma vez, às quase quatro da madrugada, na cozinha de Hogwarts, àquela hora sem nenhum elfo à vista. Depois de muito Hermione insistir, ele resolveu aceitar aprender como se fazia um bolo. De chocolate, o preferido de ambos.

Como o tempo havia mudado, Hermione trocara os pijamas quase indecentes por um cuja calça era comprida e tinha um casaquinho de malha por cima de um regata estilo segunda pele. O sonserino ainda se impressionava com a capacidade que a morena tinha de não calar a boca e não parar de se mexer por um segundo. O que fez com que, em poucos minutos, ela abandonasse o casaco em algum lugar qualquer. Ele ficou se concentrando ao máximo para não cair na tentação de olhar para o colo e seios dela. Não sabia se seria capaz de resistir.

Ele estava apoiado na bancada da pia enquanto Hermione tirava o bolo do forno. Quando ela abaixou-se, Draco seguiu o movimento do quadril dela. Pela calça do pijama ele conseguiu ver o contorno da calcinha que ela usava, ele não sabia se era a imaginação pregando-lhe uma peça, ou se ela realmente era vermelha. Hermione pegou o bolo e caminhou com determinação na direção dele, com um sorriso de satisfação dançando nos lábios.

"Olha," disse parando na frente do loiro "está bem apresentável, não acha?"

Draco não apreendeu uma palavra do que ela disse, ao menos conseguiu olhar para o bolo nos braços estendidos. Ele não conseguia tirar os olhos _dela_; parecia que todo o esforço que tinha feito durante todas aquelas semanas para não agir de maneira estúpida perto da grifinória havia evaporado. Malfoy só tinha noção de Hermione na frente dele. E de todo o desejo que vinha o consumindo de madeira devastadora dos últimos dias.

Ele não soube muito bem por qual absurdo impulso resolveu agir, mas quando se deu conta já havia tirado a fôrma da mão de Hermione e a encostado na bancada.

"Malfoy, o que você está fazendo?", perguntou para um Malfoy com olhar vidrado na frente dela.

Draco simplesmente a ignorou e se aproximou mais um passo, deixando seus corpos a centímetros um do outro. Ele soltou uma respiração pesada e levou a mão direita ao ombro dela, abaixando lentamente a alça da fina blusa que a grifinória vestia. Ele viu toda pele morena se arrepiar com o toque; desviou o olhar que seguia a mão sobre o ombro para os seios, jamais saberia dizer como conseguiu manter a calma quando viu os bicos turgidos sobressaírem sob a blusa.

"_D-draco?", _gaguejou atordoada, a expressão confusa e o olhar arregalado.

"Não diz nada, Granger", falou entre dentes. A mente tentando mandar mensagens para que o corpo parasse de agir tão estupidamente, mas qualquer pensamento coerente já havia desaparecido há muito tempo.

Levou também a outra mão ao ombro dela, abaixando a outra alça. Hermione, assim como ele, estava com a respiração entrecortada, mas ele teve uma ligeira suspeita dos motivos serem completamente diferentes. Em poucos segundos, a blusa estava cobrindo apenas a barriga dela, que subia e descia demasiadamente rápida.

Nem na mais fértil de suas imaginações durante as horas que passava sem conseguir dormir, ele teria podido criar uma visão tão sublime. Draco sentiu, de maneira perturbadora, cada célula do corpo reagir àquela visão. Subiu os dedos pela cintura dela até o lados dos seios, parando-os ali por um breve segundo que dedicou à expressão de completa incredulidade na face de Hermione. Ele não podia mais resistir à vontade excruciante de tocá-la.

Como se encostasse em alguma obra extremamente rara e que precisasse de todo o cuidado, Draco acariciou ambos os pomos dela; teve uma vaga noção da voz de Hermione dizendo algo, mas não fazia ideia se era um protesto ou aceitação. Sentia apenas a pele macia sob os dedos. Mas aquilo não era o suficiente, queria apreciar o sabor dela nos lábios, a textura da auréola na língua. Com a mesma lentidão com a qual se movimentara antes, levou os lábios à base do pescoço resplandecente. Sentiu, como uma droga feita especialmente para ele, o perfume dos cachos emaranhados. Desceu os lábios do pescoço aos seios; percebeu o colo de Hermione subir dolorosamente quando encostou a língua no bico intumescido, o coração – tão acelerado quanto o dele – batendo fervorosamente sob sua boca.

Sem poder precisar quantos minutos depois, Draco evolveu-a pela cintura e a colocou sentada na bancada de mármore, postando-se entre as pernas dela. Ficou alguns segundos olhando para Hermione, ela tinha as pupilas dilatadas e um olhar vago, parecendo ainda não compreender o que estava acontecendo. Malfoy se aproximou o máximo possível; levou uma mão até a nuca dela e vagarosamente colou seus lábios. Ao contrário do que esperava, a resposta da grifinória foi quase imediata. E ela não o empurrou. Correspondeu com o mesmo ardor que ele tinha, correndo os dedos delicados pelo cabelo e costas do loiro. Ele afastou-se o suficiente para conseguir colocar uma mão, que corria livremente pelo corpo dela, entre eles.

* * *

Hermione tinha certeza absoluta de que o mundo havia parado e a lavado para uma realidade alternativa. Um lugar onde tudo girava e Draco Malfoy a tocava como se o corpo dela fosse um templo, de um jeito tão _intimo _que ela cogitou a possibilidade de se desintegrar. Ou simplesmente de se tornarem uma coisa só. Ela se encontrava em um estado de inércia, só conseguiu pensar direito quando, em choque, percebeu que estava correspondendo à boca ávida de Draco na dela. Hermione não tinha a mais remota noção de porque estava fazendo aquilo, mas parecia a coisa certa a fazer. Ela só fazia pensar em como desejava que não estivesse sonhando, porque as sensações dos lábios do loiro sobre os dela e o toque das mãos dele eram as melhores do mundo.

Ela levou as duas mão ao cabelo dele, puxando-o para longe, por míseros segundos, apenas para recuperar o fôlego. Encontrou suas bocas outra vez em um beijo quase doloroso. Em um paradoxo de emoções, ela _sabia_ que estava fazendo algo totalmente errado, mas que de certa maneira era completamente certo. Ela inspirou profundamente e o cheiro inebriante do sonserino chegou até ela. Uma mistura maravilhosa de madeira, perfume caro, cigarro e simplesmente _Malfoy._ Um cheiro nem um pouco parecido com o que ela tanto amava de Rony... roupa lavada, sabonete, pasta de dente e _Rony. _O seu Rony.

_Rony! _Estava aí a chave para a coisa errada. Ela estava o _traindo. _De todas e das piores maneiras possíveis.

Bruscamente e com o máximo de força que conseguiu, Hermione empurrou Draco. Cobriu-se rápida e desajeitadamente.

"Que porra você pensou que estava fazendo?", perguntou com a voz estrangulada. Na frente dela, Draco parecia recém acordado de um transe profundo. "Você tem noção do que eu acabei de fazer?", pulando da bancada, gritou para ele: "_Eu traí o Rony!"_

Draco pareceu finalmente acordar. Atônito, perguntou:

"Que história é essa, Granger? Não é porque o Weasley não gosta de mim que você o _traiu!_", disse irônico.

"Ele é meu _namorado_, Malfoy!", disse ainda gritando, andando desorientadamente pelo lugar. "Eu traí uma das pessoas que eu mais amo por causa de _você_!", a voz pingava desprezo.

Ainda mais atordoado do que antes, Draco disse com falsa calma:

"Você nunca me disse que namorava aquele estúpido, Granger. Eu não tenho culpa."

"Qual o seu problema? _Por que você fez isso?_" perguntou desnorteada, um tom de desespero mal contido.

"Eu _não sei_ porque eu fui encostar o meu dedo em alguém sujo como você", cuspiu as palavras. "Mas de uma coisa, Granger, você pode ter certeza: eu _nunca _mais chego nem perto da sua raça. _Nunca _mais vou nem dirigir minha palavra a você. Está bom assim, sua sangue ruim?"

Hermione não respondeu. Viu-o sair e se encostou na primeira coisa que encontrou. Sentou-se no chão gelado de pedra e deixou que lágrimas de ódio rolassem pela face. Não acreditava que pudesse ter feito uma coisa daquelas. E gostado!

_**continua...**_

* * *

**N/A²: **Bom, pessoal, é isso ai. Espero que tenham gostado. Ainda não sei que fim vou dar para esses lindos, mas já tenho bastante coisa na cabeça.

Independente de qualquer coisa, vou continuar escrevendo, porque eu estou gostando bastante, mas um apoiozinho é _sempre_ bem-vindo. Então, se vocês puderem comentar, fazer críticas, etc, etc, etc, seria _muito _bom!

Revisei várias vezes, mas se ainda ficou algum erro, desculpem-me!

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!

Mah.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Cap. II**_

Draco não soube como conseguiu chegar ao dormitório. Sabia que teria sérios problemas no dia seguinte por causa das quatro armaduras que tentou destruir pelo caminho, mas estava pouco se fodendo com qualquer coisa que fosse. Só queria saber qual fora a porra do motivo que o levou a fazer _aquilo_ com a vadia da Granger. Quatro semanas se repreendendo por simplesmente _pensar_ nela, e ele acabou com tudo, foi contra todos os princípios intrínsecos a ele desde de quando ainda não havia nem nascido.

Assim que entrou no quarto, Draco seguiu direto para o banheiro. Em um dia normal, o sonserino teria ido para de baixo do chuveiro a fim de extinguir o desejo latente por uma sangue ruim, mas, naquele momento, ele só queria tirar a sujeira que havia impregnado nele depois de tamanha imprudência. O perfume dela maculando o pijama impecável, o gosto preso na boca dele, e a indescritível sensação dos dedos dele tocando a pela olivada.

Draco teve vontade de fazer com a boca e os dedos a mesma coisa que havia feito com o pijama: colocar fogo. Mas por um fugaz momento de lucidez, percebeu que os danos seriam maiores que o resultado. Depois de mais de uma hora na frustrada tentativa de tirar qualquer vestígio de Granger do corpo, Malfoy resolveu que era melhor tentar dormir. O que também não foi uma tarefa fácil; toda vez que pensava na burrice que havia feito o corpo dele insistia em reagir às lembranças do que tinha acontecido, de um jeito que Draco teve ímpetos de colocar fogo em uma parte, para ele, muito importante do corpo. Quando finalmente pegou no sono, teve pesadelos com Hermione na cama com o Weasley, ambos sorrindo diabolicamente para ele.

* * *

Hermione não soube precisar por mais quanto tempo ficou sentada do chão gelado, mas quando saiu de lá, fracos raios de sol indicavam o amanhecer que surgia. Ainda com lágrimas nos olhos, ela caminhou para a torre da Grifinória sem se preocupar se alguém a veria ou não. Quando entrou no dormitório, as colegas ainda tinham um sono profundo.

Ela não sabia como Rony reagiria se soubesse o que fizera, mas não podia deixá-lo sem saber de uma coisa como aquela. Sentia-se como se tivesse lançado alguma das maldições imperdoáveis em alguém. De preferencia que tivesse sido nela mesma.

Pegou pergaminho, pena e tinteiro na cômoda ao lado da cama e se esgueirou para dentro do cortinado a fim de escrever uma carta para o namorado. Ele havia se mostrado terminantemente contra os encontros da namorada com Draco durante à noite; tinha mandado inúmeras cartas, em resposta às que Hermione o mandava, dizendo que não confiava no loiro e que uma convivência com ele não faria bem à Mione. Ela não queria nem imaginar o que aconteceria depois da carta que estava prestes a escrever.

_Ron, _

_ Eu espero, sinceramente, que você possa me perdoar._

_ Eu sei que você não gosta da minha convivência com o Malfoy. E sei que você não confia nele e que eu sempre falo que não haverá problema algum. Mas hoje... hoje aconteceu uma coisa. Não posso culpá-lo, ele não sabia que eu e você somos namorados._

_ Ele me beijou, Ron. Ele me beijou e tocou de um jeito que me fez sentir coisas que nunca havia sentido antes. De um jeito tão perturbador que parecia que ele podia ver a minha alma com aqueles gestos. Mas o pior foi que eu deixei que ele encostasse em mim. E eu _gostei_! _

_ Estou me sentindo a pior pessoa universo por ter feito uma coisa dessas. _Eu te traí, Ron!_ Talvez fosse até melhor se eu não te contasse, mas eu não conseguiria conviver com isso. Você confiou em mim e eu, tão levianamente, te traí. E gostei de uma coisa completamente errada! _

_ Ron, por favor, me perdoa. Eu nunca, em toda a minha vida, tive a intenção de fazer algo que pudesse te machucar._

_ Eu realmente te amo. Muito._

_ H._

* * *

Draco estava decidido a cumprir sua palavra e não se dirigir mais à Hermione. Ser privado do deleite de passar as noites em claro na companhia de alguém que preparava o melhor café e bolo de chocolate que ele já havia experimentado seria um preço baixo a se pagar pelo crime que cometera. Daquele dia em diante, só sairia do dormitório para as aulas e quando extremamente necessário.

A perspectiva de encontrar com Hermione em algum corredor deserto era atordoante.

* * *

Hermione não se deu ao trabalho de ir à aula naquela manhã. Ficou o dia todo dentro do quarto fazendo os deveres das aulas que estava perdendo. Imaginou que Rony a responderia assim que recebesse a carta, mas ficou o dia inteiro esperando sem nenhuma resposta. Talvez ele ainda não tivesse lido, pensou resignada. E querendo acreditar que esse fosse o real motivo para não ter resposta.

Depois de quase dois dias sem dormir, Hermione achou que conseguiria ter uma noite tranquila depois de tanto tempo, mas a única coisa que conseguiu foram vários pesadelos. Com Draco, Rony, Voldemort, os pais ainda desaparecidos. Uma noite terrível. Na manhã seguinte, achou que seria melhor voltar a rotina que tinha antes de esbarrar com Malfoy.

* * *

Draco sabia que conseguiria voltar a rotina de um mês antes. Mas teve certeza de que estava errado quando se viu quebrando tudo quanto fosse possível dentro do quarto poucos dias depois. O principal motivo para isso havia sido uma carta que recebera de Hermione. Ele não tinha admitido nem para ele que estava sentindo falta – ou qualquer que fosse a merda que ele estava sentindo – da companhia da sangue ruim, e ainda recebia uma coisa daquelas. A grifinória só podia ter problemas mentais. Ou aquilo era uma brincadeira de extremo mau gosto!

Depois de destruir tudo o que tinha, foi tomar um banho. Teria que esfriar a cabeça para tentar pensar em algo coerente. Se Granger esperava alguma resposta para a atitude ridícula que tomara, teria que esperar sentada. Ele _jamais _faria qualquer coisa porque ela havia pedido. Que absurdo!

* * *

Hermione continuou com sua rotina. Mas não era mesma coisa, não tinha o mesmo sentido. Ela ficava horas a fio sentada naquela cozinha. Esperando que por algum milagre Draco fosse aparecer. Cada vez que deixava o quadro da cesta de frutas atrás de si e caminhava para a torre da Grifinória, sentia o coração afundar dentro do peito. Sentia uma dor e uma agustia que só sentira dois anos antes, todas as vezes que via Rony agarrado com Lilá Brown. Não gostava daquilo, sentir uma coisa tão _grande _por alguém tão insignificante. Mas também já não tinha certeza se Malfoy era assim tão insignificante.

Além disso ainda havia o Rony. Mais de uma semana se passara e ainda não tinha recebido nenhuma resposta do namorado. Se é que ainda eram namorados. Ela não se arrependia por ter contado a verdade – mesmo que fosse possível ele nunca ter descoberto -, mas queria pelo menos uma resposta. Não se importaria se fosse uma carta dizendo que eles não poderiam mais continuar juntos e que Rony jamais a perdoaria. Iria doer muito, mas seria melhor que o nada. Ela sempre achou que indiferença era o pior sentimento que podia existir. Preferiria o ódio da pessoa que amava à apatia.

A situação já estava ficando insustentável. Não tinha resposta de Rony, não tinha a companhia de Malfoy. E nada mais parecia interessante, nem mesmo os livros. Quando voltou para o dormitório, cerca de dez dias depois do que ocorrera, antes de se deitar, escreveu outra carta. Mas dessa vez não foi para o ruivo.

_Draco, _

_ Não sei se deveria estar te escrevendo. Muito menos se deveria te dizer o que estou prestes a escrever, mas eu estou sentindo sua falta._

_ Eu não deveria ter deixado aquilo acontecer. Mas agora não tem nada que eu possa fazer e eu - mesmo que seja a coisa mais absurda que eu já pedi para alguém um dia - queria que você voltasse. _

_ A gente pode fingir que não aconteceu nada. Só não me deixa sozinha, por favor. Todos os medos que me esmagavam antes de você aparecer estão voltando. E agora eu não tenho nem o Rony com quem conversar, desde que eu contei para ele o que aconteceu que ele não me responde. _

_ Eu só não quero ficar sozinha outra vez. _

_ Hermione. _

No terceiro dia depois de ter escrito para Malfoy, Hermione já não achava que Draco iria aparecer. Continuava indo à cozinha só para não ficar horas rolando na cama. Ia por costume, e por – inconscientemente - ainda sustentar uma ínfima esperança.

Por isso, naquele dia, quando se deparou com todos os archotes da cozinha acesos, o coração de Hermione deu um salto. Aquilo só podia ter uma explicação.

* * *

Draco parou a meio caminho da pia, o bolo recém-tirado do forno pendeu precariamente na mão. Hermine estava estática, a porta ainda aberta atrás dela. Parecia respirar pesadamente, e ele se arrependeu por ter ido até lá.

Não tinha como negar o quanto se sentia atraído por aquela sangue ruim de merda. E ela nem tinha nada demais. Cabelos terrivelmente descontrolados, que combinavam perfeitamente com ela; olhos sem atrativo algum, com aquele brilho que só um olhar dela conseguia ter; ainda tinha os lábios, tão tentadoramente sem graça alguma que o fez perder várias, das poucas que tinha, horas de sono. Sem falar no corpo, não tinha nada demais; nenhuma curva que merece real atenção quando ela passava, mas que havia se encaixado perfeitamente ao dele enquanto se beijavam.

Draco respirou fundo e continuou seu caminho até a pia, como se eles não tivessem ficado duas semanas sem se ver, e não houvesse alguma coisa contorcendo-se dolorosamente no estomago dele. Ele teve que forçar a mente a lembrar do que ela havia escrito. _A gente pode fingir que não aconteceu nada._ Só precisava avisar isso ao corpo dele.

* * *

Draco continuou o que estava fazendo e Hermione, conseguiu fechar a porta atrás de si.

"O que é isso?", perguntou já perto dele, também como se nada de extraordinário tivesse acontecido naquela mesma bancada.

"Bolo", disse virando a fôrma para ela. Ironicamente, era o bendito bolo de chocolate que ela o havia ensinado a fazer duas semanas antes.

"É, a cara até que está boa", disse dando o primeiro sorriso em dias. "Você fez café?"

"Não, pensei que você que fosse fazer."

"Ok", respondeu e se virou para pegar as coisas; nunca fora muito a fim daquela bebida, mas de uns dias para cá tinha aprendido a gostar.

Minutos depois, estavam ambos sentados em uma mesa, um de frente para o outro, saboreando o primeiro bolo do sonserino (teoricamente o segundo, mas como não haviam provado o outro, não valia.). Um silêncio, com o qual já haviam se acostumado, pairou sobre eles por algum tempo, até Hermione lembrar-se de algo e falar:

"Você não tinha me contado que fumava". Depois que sentira o cheiro de cigarro nele, Hermione se deu conta do porquê dele querer tanto o tal café.

Ele desviou o olhar do prato a sua frente e levantou uma sobrancelha para ela.

"Anda me espionando, Granger? Porque realmente não me lembro de ter mencionado isso com você."

Ela corou ligeiramente; não saberia dizer se foi imaginação ou não, mas poderia jurar que, por um efêmero momento, viu um meio sorriso brotar nos lábios do loiro.

"Você é viciado em café, apenas deduzi", mentiu.

"Mas você não me perguntou se eu fumava, afirmou. Tudo bem que você é uma sabe-tudo intragável, mas você foi muito taxativa para uma 'dedução'", replicou como quem sabe das coisas. Alguns segundos depois, continuou: "Como descobriu, Granger?"

Ela sentiu as bochechas corarem novamente; tentava desesperadamente encontrar uma explicação que não fosse a verdadeira. Desistindo, por fim, falou em um fio de voz:

"Eu senti o cheiro, Malfoy. Satisfeito?"

* * *

Draco podia dizer que não havia mal algum em Granger assumir que havia sentido cheiro de cigarro nele. Não haveria mal algum se ele não soubesse em qual situação ela conseguira tal feito.

Ele se arrependeu por ter perguntado; mas ela também não tinha nada que ser enxerida!

Um clima estranho pesou entre eles, e Draco achou o ambiente claustrofobicamente pequeno para os dois.

"Já está ficando tarde demais, ou cedo – depende do ponto de vista. Acho melhor a gente ir."

Hermione revirou os olhos, como sempre fazia quando achava que ele tinha feito alguma piada ruim. Com sorrisos sem graça, levantaram-se para arrumar a bagunça que haviam feito.

Cerca de vinte minutos depois, estavam despedindo-se na escadaria de mármore perto do saguão de entrada.

"Boa noite, Granger"

"Boa noite, Draco", respondeu com um singelo sorriso, já subindo as escadas.

Aquele sorriso com certeza renderia mais algumas horas a menos de sono ao sonserino, que seguiu às masmorras se perguntando em que buraco havia se metido.

* * *

Os dias foram correndo naquela mesma rotina de aulas, deveres, livros e cozinha. Mas agora os encontros não se limitavam apenas às madrugadas; sempre que tinham tempo livre, os dois iam para a biblioteca - ou, quando estava um tempo bom, para os jardins – e ficavam lendo. Há dois finais de semana, passavam o dia inteiro juntos. Às vezes, muito raramente, dividiam até o mesmo livro.

As pessoas não disfarçavam os olhares curiosos para os dois, mas eles não davam a mínima.

Hermione tentava a todo custo não pensar no que estava acontecendo entre ela e o sonserino. Tinha medo da conclusão na qual poderia chegar. E ela ainda esperava uma resposta do Rony. Já era quase final de Dezembro e ele sequer dera sinal de vida. Ela já havia até se decidido por passar o Natal na escola.

* * *

Draco sabia que sentia algo que não deveria pela insuportável da sangue ruim, mas não sabia o que era. Queria ao menos ter forças para ficar o máximo possível longe dela, mas nem isso conseguia mais. Inclusive, estava começando a ter reação absurdas em determinadas situações, por exemplo, ficou ridiculamente feliz quando ela disse que passaria o Natal em Hogwarts e não com o imbecil do Weasley (que até agora não tinha respondido a maldita carta que a anta da Granger mandou, o que o estava deixando bem irritado, porque ela não parava de falar sobre isso.). Ou ter sentido todo o corpo arrepiar quando estavam bem próximos lendo o mesmo livro e a respiração dela chegava feito sopros quentes e suaves em sua nuca.

E agora ela estava ali, na frente dele, toda agasalhada devido ao inverno que se aproximava, deliciando-se com um sorvete de chocolate. Ela adorava chocolate! Ele segurava uma caneca fumegante de café, tentando fazer as mãos esquentarem um pouco.

Há alguns dias eles estavam sentando no mesmo lado da mesa, com as cadeiras de frente uma para a outra.

Súbito, Hermione largou a caneca com sorvete na mesa e olhou para ele.

"Draco, nunca te vi sem blusa de manga comprida!", disse como se só houvesse percebido isso naquele momento. "Por quê?"

Por alguns segundos, Draco não soube o que responder. Ficou olhando para ela que, definitivamente, esperava por uma resposta.

"E que diferença isso faz, Granger?", disse virando-se para frente na mesa.

"Nenhuma, eu só pensei que pudesse ser por-

Sem deixar que ela terminasse o que ia falar, ele disse:

"Só uma mania que eu tenho, nada demais", voltou a olhá-la, ela estava – como sempre que comia sorvete – suja de calda. "Você está suja, Granger", mudou de assunto.

"Ah", falou procurando por alguma sujeira na blusa, sem encontrar, perguntou: "Onde?"

Draco ficou na ponta da cadeira, inclinando-se perigosamente para perto da boca dela.

"Aqui", disse passando o dedo perto dos lábios avermelhados, possivelmente galados e com gosto de chocolate e, decididamente, tentadores. Ele viu Hermione fechar os olhos com a proximidade e o contato, e achou que já havia esperado tempo demais para beijá-la novamente. Agora que ele sabia, que se fodesse o imbecil do Weasley, ninguém mandou que ele largasse a namorada por tanto tempo.

* * *

Hermione não gostou nada do quão perto Draco estava dela, podia até sentir a respiração dele contra o rosto. Fechou os olhos para poder clarear os pensamentos, mas mal teve tempo de respirar novamente, sentiu seus lábios sendo possessivamente tomados pelos do loiro.

Por breves segundos, ela esqueceu o que deveria fazer. Prendeu a respiração e quando voltou a soltá-la, não pensou duas vezes antes de levar as mãos à nuca de Draco e corresponder ao beijo.

Draco tinha gosto de café, menta e tabaco, talvez não nessa ordem, mas inexplicavelmente bom. Segundos, minutos, ou horas depois, ele separou seus lábios e começou a beijar o pescoço dela; uma mão ávida procurando pele sob as blusas que ela vestia. Ela queria dizer que aquilo estava errado, que ela não podia fazer aquilo, mas não tinha certeza que conseguiria proferir qualquer coisa coerente.

"Eu te odeio, Granger!", disse ao ouvido da morena, apertando a coxa dela perigosamente perto da virilha.

Eu também te odeio, pensou, juntando forças que não tinha para levantar-se e sair dali.

"Eu tenho que ir", falou entrecortada, já em pé e com Draco a milímetros dela.

"Não tem, não, Granger", disse puxando-a pela cintura e a encostando na mesa. "Já esperei tempo demais por isso, e _não _se atreva a dizer que você não quer!"

Ela não respondeu nada; mesmo que pretendesse, não teria dado tempo, Draco voltou a beijá-la e a tocar, daquele jeito quase hipnotizante que ela imaginou só ele ser capaz. Hermione queria dizer que ele era um completo filho da puta, egocêntrico, mau caráter e muitas outras coisas, mas a cada segundo tinha menos noção do que estava ao seu redor; só fazia sentir as mãos, lábios e todo o corpo do sonserino que estava sempre mais próximo, prendendo-a contra ele.

Quando sentiu Draco a sentando na mesa e se colocando entre suas pernas, Hermione achou que aquilo estava indo longe demais.

"Malfoy," puxando os fios loiros com demasiada força – a fim de extravasar tudo o que estava sentindo -, disse colada à boca dele "isso não vai dar certo... Não devíamos fazer isso..."

Ainda na mesma posição, parecendo nem sentir que Hermione quase arrancava o cabelo dele, Draco respondeu:

"Só tem um jeito de saber se vai dar certo ou não, Granger", respirou pesadamente e mordeu o lábio dela antes de continuar: "Vamos sair daqui... algum lugar mais confortável". Sem esperar resposta, começou a arrastá-la até a porta.

* * *

**N/A: **Gente, segundo capítulo postado! Espero que tenham gostado. O próximo capítulo promete, está _quentíssimo_! E obrigada pelos comentários!

Bjs e até o próximo! *-*


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo quentíssimo, gente! Aproveitem! ^-^

* * *

_**Cap. III**_

"Aonde você está indo, Malfoy?", Hermione perguntou a meio caminho das masmorras, ainda sendo levada por Draco.

"Meu quarto", disse parando bruscamente e a encostando na parede mais próxima.

"Como assim 'seu quarto', você não dorme com mais ninguém?", ele percebeu que ela se esforçou para fazer a voz sair. Estavam próximos demais.

"Granger, Granger, nós, sonserinos, não temos dormitórios comunitários, como já ouvi falarem que é o de vocês," estava colado a ela, quase sussurrando no ouvido da grifinória. "Nós ficamos em duplas, e meu colega resolveu não voltar esse ano, portanto", mordeu o lóbulo da orelha dela antes de continuar: "tenho o quarto só para mim."

Hermione ofegou, tentando empurrá-lo para longe; Draco fingiu ignorar a atitude dela e começou a beijá-la. E o resultado foi o que ele esperava, Hermione pareceu esquecer que queria afastá-lo. Sem se desvencilharem, voltou a andar para a sala comunal, que – se eles tivessem sorte – estaria vazia (o que não era muito difícil, visto a hora avançada).

A cada corredor que viravam, Draco colava Granger em alguma parece. Finalmente, depois de incontáveis minutos, viu-se abrindo a porta do quarto. Não podia nem acreditar que havia conseguido chegar até lá sem a garota dar mais algum ataque de lucidez e perceber o que os dois estavam prestes a fazer.

Mal entrara no quarto, Draco fechou a porta com um chute; ele ainda tentava se convencer de que iria se arrepender depois, e que era melhor parar enquanto a situação não tinha fugido do controle. Mas tinha sérias dúvidas sobre isso. Se a situação estivesse realmente sob controle, ele não estaria naquele momento com Hermione colada na porta do quarto dele, respirando com dificuldade, e quase não se aquentando de desejo.

O que essa filha da puta fez comigo?, foi a última coisa que ele conseguiu pensar antes de Hermione começar a puxar a camiseta de pijama dele para cima. Assim que se livrou da blusa, começou a abrir o zíper do casaco que ela vestia, rapidamente a despindo da peça. Hermione pareceu acompanhar todos os gestos dele com demasiada atenção. E ele não podia imaginá-la mais tentadora: o cabelo terrivelmente bagunçado emoldurava perfeitamente as feições dela; o olhar ao mesmo tempo vago e perturbadoramente focado nele; sem falar nos lábios, levemente inchados, entreabertos e que soltou um sonoro _"Draco..."_ quando ele juntou seus quadris, fazendo tudo o baixo ventre dele reagir àquilo como a uma carícia.

* * *

Hermione não saberia precisar muito bem como tudo aconteceu. Só sabia que estava no quarto de Malfoy, sendo levada até a cama enquanto ele tirava a última blusa dela. E que aquilo simplesmente não estava certo, mas ela não conseguia pensar em nenhum argumento suficientemente bom para querer fazê-lo parar.

Antes de Draco a deitar, largou a pantufa que usava de qualquer jeito. Reprimiu um gemido quando ele deitou-se sobre ela, e mordeu o lábio dele a fim de descontar a raiva que estava sentindo por não ter forças para sair dali. Quando ela levou ambas as mãos às nádegas do sonserino, puxando-o para mais perto de si, foi Draco quem gemeu, o nome dela. _Hermione. _As mãos ávidas dele passeavam livremente por casa milímetro de pele que pudesse alcançar. Em algum momento, Malfoy começou uma trilha de beijos, mordidas, chupões até os seios dela, onde ficou por vário minutos para em seguida descer deliberadamente até o cós da calça de pijama. Hermione ofegou quando, assim que a livrara da peça, Draco começou a beijar-lhe a perna, subindo perigosamente em direção ao ponto que lateja vertiginosamente entre as pernas dela. Mas ele passou reto e voltou a beijá-la na boca. Hermione soltou um suspiro, não sabia se de alívio ou frustração.

Malfoy finalmente tirara a calça e a única coisa que ainda os impedia de se entregarem completamente um ao outro eram as duas únicas peças que tinham no corpo. Ele estava prestes a puxar a calcinha de Hermione quando ela, quase como um grito sufocado, falou:

"Para!"

Estupefato, Draco apoiou-se nos cotovelos e a olhou, esperando por uma explicação. Ela negou com a cabeça e o empurrou. A contra gosto, o sonserino saiu da cama e, olhando-a de cima, disse:

"Me diz que você _não _vai fazer isso, Granger", ele parecia calmo, mas pelo tom que usou Hermione desejou virar pó antes que ele resolvesse fazer alguma coisa contra ela.

Sem saber o que dizer, ela fechou os olhos e se virou de bruços no colchão, sem coragem para olhá-lo. Segundos depois, ouviu uma porta batendo e imaginou que era a do banheiro. Queria que o colchão fosse uma areia movediça e a engolisse! Não poderia ter chegado tão longe. Não com Malfoy. Principalmente porque não fazia ideia do que era tudo aquilo que sentia por ele, e porque isso não seria como um simples beijo. Ela amava o Rony, afinal; não tinha o direito de traí-lo de tal forma.

Um pensamento que há muito tentava evitar passou pela mente de Hermione: e se ela não fosse a única que estivesse se envolvendo com uma pessoa errada? E se o Rony também tivesse conhecido alguém e por isso não mandara nenhuma resposta? A cabeça da grifinória começou a girar. Lentamente, sentou-se na cama; ao alcance do braço, em uma cadeira, tinha uma camiseta de Draco pendurada. Tirou a peça de lá e a vestiu, embriagando-se com o cheiro dele. Podia simplesmente ter levantado e pegado a própria camiseta que estava jogada perto da porta, mas queria sentir o cheiro dele, vestir a roupa dele... _ele_.

Hermione ainda ficou alguns minutos sentada ali, com a face apoiada nas mãos, tentando entender tudo o que estava acontecendo, até que o som estridente de algo se quebrando encheu os ouvidos dela; logo em seguida Draco saiu do banheiro. Vestia apenas a boxer preta e Hermione teve que respirar fundo para tentar se concentrar em algo que não fosse ele. Tão magnificamente lindo dentro de todas as peculiaridades. O cabelo estava molhado e bagunçado, e ela desejou desesperadamente poder voltar no tempo.

* * *

A raiva de Draco ultrapassava todos os limites. Raiva dele e principalmente de Granger. Já tinha aceitado o fato de que estava prestes a transar com a sangue ruim e que há semanas ficava excitado só de _pensar_ nela, mas aí a santa da Grifinória teve que estragar tudo! Com certeza ela estava pensando em como era errado trair o namorado. Grande bosta de namorado. Nenhuma garota em sã consciência iria mandá-lo parar de fazer qualquer coisa; para o ego inflado dele, Granger já havia feito issovezes _demais_. Que se fodesse o babaca do Weasley, a merda do sangue ou o orgulho sonserino. Ele teria a sangue ruim para ele. Só para ele. Porque um Malfoy _jamais_ dividia alguma coisa.

E um Malfoy também jamais ficaria feito um cachorrinho atrás de uma cadela no cio por qualquer uma que fosse, muito menos por _ela_, zombou a parte ainda da sã da mente dele.

Teve sorte em, antes de sair do banheiro, não cortar a mão quando socou o espelho.

E ela estava lá, sentada na cama dele, só de calcinha e camiseta. A camiseta _dele_, que ela não tinha a porra de direito de vestir.

"Espero que você tenha uma boa justificativa para o que acabou de fazer, Granger", disse fingindo ignorar o olhar meio desfocado dela e a respiração irregular. Não podia imaginar como, mas ela estava ainda mais tentadora daquele jeito, com a roupa dele, na cama dele, olhando daquele jeito para ele. _Ele_.

Se ela não fosse uma grifinoriazinha idiota, aquilo já teria acabado há muito tempo e ele já estaria livre da presença constante dela nos pensamentos. Uma vez, uma única vez, e tudo acabaria.

"_Uma boa justificativa?_", perguntou exasperada, levantando-se da cama. "Faça-me o favor, Malfoy! Não venha me dizer que você acha tudo isso a coisa mais normal do mundo! E eu não_ posso_ fazer isso, droga!"

Embora ainda mais irritado pela reticência dela em não dizer que era por causa da porra do namorado que não "podia" ficar com ele, Draco ficou momentaneamente lisonjeado com a escolha do verbo, ela não _podia,_ o que significava que ela _queria_.

Ela sentara-se outra vez; ele caminhou com calma em demasia até ela, pairando, com toda a imponência que conseguiu juntar, sobre ela. Com o melhor tom de sarcasmo possível, disse:

"Granger, se você está se referindo ao idiota do seu namorado que, vale lembrar, não fala com você há mais de um mês, é só você fingir, por alguns minutos, que ele não existe. Não deve ser tão difícil assim." Continuaria xingando o pobretão se ele não fosse o queridinho da sangue ruim. "E não espere nenhuma declaração de amor nem nada do tipo, porque eu acho isso tão fodidamente errado quanto você, então, não pensa, só-

Mas ele não conseguiu terminar de falar, Hermione pareceu simplesmente ignorar que ele dizia e levou as mãos à cintura do sonserino, puxando-o para perto dela. _Mais _perto dela. E a boca dela estava terrivelmente perto do membro que começava enrijar só com a possibilidade do que ela poderia fazer. Naquele momento não fazia diferença alguma se ela agia feito uma louca, cada hora querendo uma coisa. Só fazia pensar que se ela desistisse dessa vez, ele a tomaria à força.

Ela levou a boca, macia e molhada, até o cós da boxer que ele usava, subindo vagarosamente até o umbigo; as mãos já não estavam mais na cintura e andavam como plumas por todos os lugares que alcançava. A respiração de Draco estava completamente fora de controle, e ele teve que se controlar para não dar uma boa surra na grifinória quando, deliberadamente, ela roçou as bochechas rosadas no pau duro dele. Só fazia pensar em como ele queria estar dentro da boca dela; puxou-a pela massa disforme que eram os cabelos castanhos e a beijou com força, não se importando se estaria machucando ou não a morena. Tirou a camiseta que ela havia colocado e, antes que pudesse voltar a beijá-la, Hermione segurou o rosto dele e o beijou.

Um beijo nem de longe igual ao que haviam acabado de trocar. Os lábios dela eram calmos e a língua, embora sem aquele fervor com o qual a beijara, movia-se insuportavelmente precisa. Mais uma vez ele se viu imaginando dentro da boca dela. E um pensamento fugaz dela fazendo tais coisas com o Weasley o fez empurrá-la sentada na cama. Se o pobretão havia sido o primeiro, ele seria o que ela nunca mais esqueceria. Ajoelhou-se entre as pernas dela e levou os lábios aos seios turgidos, chupando e mordendo; deixá-la marcada também estava no pacote.

* * *

Hermione gemeu alto, a linha tênue entre dor e prazer quase se rompendo. Malfoy era um filho da puta e iria fazê-la sofrer, além das marcas que já conseguia imaginar por todo o corpo. Pensou em Rony, que a tratava como algo extremamente frágil e jamais deixou sequer uma marca na pele dela. E nunca a fizera sentir o que Draco conseguia com simples toques. Enquanto sugava um dos seios, Malfoy levou um dedo hábil dentro da calcinha dela. Hermione contraiu os lábios do sexo pulsante dela e elevou o quadril na direção de mão do sonserino, que ela percebeu rir com tal ato. Que se fodesse a compostura ou qualquer coisa, ela queria acabar logo com aquela tortura.

"Agora, Granger, nem se atreva a falar que não me quer dentro de você, seu corpo está completamente preparado", disse debochado, colado à boca dela e fazendo movimentos circulares com o dedo no clítoris da morena.

Ela só conseguiu, mais uma vez, gemer; não havia possibilidade alguma de desistir do que estava fazendo.

Mordeu o lábio dele com demasiada força, querendo descontar as mordidas dele nos seios. Tentando se concentrar no que vazia – e amaldiçoando o loiro por ficar a torturando de tal forma – levou as mãos pequenas ao cós da cueca de Draco, puxando-a para baixo e começando a massagear o falo duro dele, que parou imediatamente os movimentos na virilha dela.

Ele parecia não aguentar mais aquela demora e puxou a morena sobre a cama, deitando-se sobre ela. Rapidamente tirou a calcinha da garota e se livrou da cueca. Quando hermione pensou que seria preenchida por ele, sentiu a língua do sonserino a invadir. Soltou um grunhido indecifrável e Draco investiu mais fundo. Mais uma vez ela pensou em Rony, em como ele nunca tivera coragem, ou mesmo _vontade_, de fazer aquilo. Se ele não parece, logo Hermione iria gozar; com uma vontade que não tinha, puxou os fios loiros para cima e fez Draco ficar completamente sobre ela.

Malfoy a penetrou lentamente. E ela sentiu-se sendo estirada e preenchida por tudo o comprimento dele, tão quente quanto os dois corpos que já escorriam suor. Draco moveu-se ainda lentamente e ela o apertou dentro de si. Acompanhado o ritmo dele com o quadril.

* * *

Hermione era inexplicavelmente suave e forte ao mesmo tempo. Sabia que não demoraria muito para gozar, mas queria satisfazê-la primeiro. Diminuiu a velocidade com a qual se movia e com uma mão excitou o clítoris dela, cada vez mais rápido. Em segundos, Hermione estava tendo espasmos de prazer sob ele, apertando-o freneticamente dentro dela. Mais uma, duas, três, cinco estocadas e ele se liberou dentro dela, sentindo todos os músculos relaxarem e todo pensamento possível esvair-se da mente por alguns segundos.

Desmoronou ao lado dela na cama, imaginando que uma sangue ruim não tinha o direito de ser tão boa assim. Hermione mexeu-se desconfortavelmente ao lado dele. Draco apoiou-se no cotovelo para falar alguma coisa, mas ela já estava se levantando. Ficou alguns segundos sentada na beira da cama, ele podia simplesmente segurar o pulso dela e a fazer deitar-se novamente. Mas isso implicaria em muitas outras coisas com as quais não estava preparado para lidar. Achou melhor deixá-la ir embora.

Um silêncio mórbido instalou-se no quarto enquanto Hermione se vestia. E o sonserino poderia dizer que a cama estava muito grande só para ele. Antes de sair do quarto, agora muito mais frio comparado à hora em que haviam chagado, ela simplesmente disse:

"Tchau, Draco." O peso daquela frase foi muito maior do que as duas pequenas palavras proferidas; ainda dava tempo, ela não tinha fechado completamente a porta atrás de si. Mas ele ao menos respondeu. Jogou-se na cama mais uma vez e quando acordasse iria, talvez, tentar tirar a sujeira que havia grudada na pele dele. Ou na alma; já não tinha tanta certeza.

Malfoy teve o melhor sono dos últimos _vários_ meses.

* * *

Então era isso, eles transaram e pronto. Mais nada. Enquanto caminhava até o dormitório, Hermione pensava no quão burra havia sido. Mas ele te avisou, não foi? Disse que não haveria declarações nem nada do tipo, pensou resignada. Deixando, mais um vez, lágrimas rolarem pela face. Mas ela também não esperava nada disso; esperava, sim, que ele pudesse pelo menos ter falado para ela ficar. E ela ainda deu chances para isso. Ficou seis segundos sentada na cama, esperando por qualquer coisa que fosse. Vestiu-se com lentidão, e demorou um tempo desnecessário para fechar a porta ao sair. Mas não teve nada.

E, pela sabe-se lá qual vez na noite, pensou em Rony. Em como inevitavelmente dormiram juntos todas as noites durante os dias que passou na Toca após a Guerra. Em muitas dessas noites, simplesmente _dormiram._ Sem sexo, só com a presença um do outro.

Mas isso já está ficando ridículo, como se não bastasse ela trair o namorado, a pessoa que amava desde os quatorze anos, ainda ficava comparando os dois. E sabia que, se insistisse, encontraria mais infinitos pontos divergentes entre eles.

Naquela hora, Hermione quis ter aceitado o cargo de monitora-chefe e ter um quarto só para ela, onde não precisaria se preocupar se o choro estava alto demais e iria acordar as colegas. Ou simplesmente um lugar onde poderia gritar e quebrar algumas coisa sem ninguém querer saber o motivo para fazer tal coisa. Mas ela não tinha, e teve que se deitar em silêncio, mesmo que até ele fosse perturbadoramente barulhento.

A grifinória amaldiçoou meio mundo quando lembrou-se que a primeira aula de quinta-feira era com a Sonserina e que logo cedo teria que olhar para a cara de Draco. Ela queria dormir e quando acordasse descobrir que tudo não havia passado de um pesadelo. Ou simplesmente _conseguir _dormir.

* * *

Draco não foi à aula naquela quinta-feira. Há tempos não conseguia dormir direito e não desperdiçaria uma oportunidade daquelas.

Quando achou que já tinha despertado e voltado a dormir por vezes suficientes, Draco acordou e não se lembrava muito bem o porquê ter conseguido dormir tão bem. Deduziu já passar da hora do almoço e também não se lembrava da última vez na qual havia dormido tanto. Com certeza fora bem antes de todo o tormento com a guerra começar. Sentou-se na cama e percebeu que estava sem roupa, lembrando-se exatamente de tudo o que havia acontecido na noite anterior. O simples pensamento fê-lo sentir o estomago contorcer-se. Não podia realmente ter transado com Hermione e estar sentindo-se tão bem assim.

Ele tinha que se sentir _sujo_. Afinal, ela continua sendo uma sangue ruim! Mas Draco não tinha como contestar o quão bem estava, e duvidava muito que só aquilo iria fazê-lo esquecer a maldita da Granger. Inclusive, achava que só tinha aumentado o desejo que sentia por ela. E, se dependesse dele, teria mais uma grande noite.

Afundou-se nos travesseiros outra vez. E se arrependeu profundamente, o cheiro dela ainda estava ali, invadindo todo o ser dele. Draco fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e, inconscientemente, começou a descer a mão que estava sobre a barriga para o volume que começava a aumentar entre as pernas dele.

Depois do que pareceram séculos, Draco criou coragem e foi tomar um banho; demorou o máximo possível, mas quando terminou ainda era cedo demais para ir atrás da insuportável da Granger. Estava demasiado ansioso para ficar lá dentro sem fazer nada, tentou ler um livro, mas a única coisa que conseguiu foi acabar com seu último maço de cigarros. Teria que providenciar mais no dia seguinte, pensou enquanto jogava a última bituca dentro da lixeira do dormitório e saía para a cozinha.

E, pela milionésima vez em tão pouco tempo, Draco se arrependeu por alguma coisa que havia feito. Ele já estava até acostumado com esse sentimento, afinal, desde de que fora obrigado à entrar para o circulo de Comensais da Morte, sua vida era feita de arrependimentos; mas agora era por uma coisa muito mais simples: ter acabado com os cigarros. Granger não apareceu na cozinha naquele dia, e ele teve ganas de matá-la quando se encontrassem. Ela não tinha nenhuma merda de direito de simplesmente não aparecer, sem dar nenhuma explicação. E ai ele também se arrependeu por ter qualquer dia resolvido começar a fumar, porque era por causa daquela merda que ele tinha se viciado em café. E começado a ir até a bosta da cozinha de Hogwarts durante a noite e encontrado a filha da puta da Granger e começado todo aquele tormento.

E agora ele estava sem cigarros, sem café e sem a Granger! E o sono da noite anterior também já não existia mais. Voltou para o dormitório quase espumando de raiva. No dia seguinte resolveria os problemas, começando pelo cigarro, que iria arranjar com um sonserino que sempre vendia para ele. E depois tiraria satisfações com a grifinória.

* * *

Hermione tinha chegado ao seu ápice de esgotamento. Não pretendia ir se encontrar com Draco naquele dia, mas mesmo que pretendesse, não teria ido. Assim que acabou o jantar, foi para o dormitório pegar os materiais para fazer os deveres do dia, mas acabou deitando-se por alguns minutos, e quando acordou já era mais de uma da manhã. Não se deu ao trabalho de trocar de roupa, apenas ajeitou-se melhor na cama e voltou a dormir, acordando somente pela manhã.

Ela agradeceu mentalmente por sexta-feira não ter nenhuma aula com a Sonserina. E no dia anterior não tinha ao menos se perguntado o porquê de Draco não aparecer na aula, que ele se explodisse! Acabaria com vários dos problemas dela.

Passou a sexta-feira inteira sem ver Malfoy. Ao final das aulas, depois do jantar, lá pelas seis horas da tarde, deixou a mochila no dormitório e foi para a biblioteca. Era o que tinha se acostumado a fazer nas últimas semanas, e não se importou que talvez Draco também estivesse lá, já que haviam começado essa rotina juntos; ela gostava demais dos momentos que passava na biblioteca para se importar com aquele imbecil.

Não fazia nem dez minutos que estava lá quando Malfoy passou pela porta, ela logo viu que ele estava atrás dela. E não parecia nem um pouco amistoso. Fingiu que ele não estava ali e continuou com a leitura.

Draco parou em frente a ela, com as duas mãos apoiadas na mesa e começou a falar:

"Granger, vem comigo", não foi uma pedido, tampouco disse de maneira educada. Fitava Hermione com tal intensidade que ela achou que o sonserino conseguia ver até sua alma.

Indolentemente, ela, voltando o olhar para o livro, respondeu:

"Eu não tenho nada para falar com você, pode ir embora."

Malfoy foi até o lado dela na mesa e a puxou pelo braço. Hermione soltou um grito, que só não foi ouvido pela Madame Pince porque ela estava muito absorta em uma conversa com o novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas para prestar atenção em qualquer outra coisa. A garota continuou gritando enquanto era arrastada para um dos corredores mais afastados da biblioteca, mas Draco tampava a boca dela com a outra mão.

Antes de soltá-la, ele lançou um feitiço silenciador ao redor deles.

"Vai parar de gritar?" perguntou irritado, tirando a mão da boca da grifinória.

"Vai me soltar?" ela devolveu. Draco soltou o braço dela, e Hermione os cruzou sobre o peito, esperando que ele falasse alguma coisa. Depois de incontáveis segundos fitando os olhos castanhos – minutos que Hermione dedicou a admirar a beleza do rosto dele -, Draco resolveu falar.

"Você não apareceu ontem", disse simplesmente, aproximando-se dela. Hermione tentou se esquivar, mas não tinha para aonde ir, estava colada em uma estante.

"E daí?"

"Por quê?" perguntou como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo ela ter que responder tal pergunta.

"Isso não é da sua conta, Malfoy". Ele lançou um olhar que fez Hermione achar melhor responder o que ele queria: "Eu dormi, mas você continua sem ter nada a ver com isso."

Draco não respondeu nada; quando a morena se deu conta do que ele iria fazer, já era tarde demais.

* * *

Fazia mais de vinte e quatro horas que Draco não via a sangue ruim e quase vinte que não fumava (o garoto que arranjava cigarros para ele estava sem também, mas tinha prometido conseguir para a manhã seguinte), estava tão irritado que achava ser capaz de azarar qualquer um que cruzasse o caminho dele. E o comportamento de Hermione não estava ajudando nem um pouco.

Além do mais, agora ele não conseguia olhar para ela sem se lembrar da pele macia que ela tinha, dos gemidos sob o corpo dele, ou de como o nome dele soara tão _divino_ quando saiu dos lábios dela. Mas também não conseguia se esquecer que era um sangue _sujo_ que corria por baixo de tudo aquilo, embora a essa altura ela já estivesse quase não se importando mais com qualquer coisa que não fosse ter a intragável sabe-tudo nos braços dele.

Ele não ouviu a resposta de Hermione sobre o porquê dela não ter ido encontrar-se com ele, só fazia olhar para os lábios dela que, embora ele ainda tentasse descobrir o que tinham de demais, eram tão tentadores. Cobriu o pequeno espeço que os separava e a beijou com urgência. Precisava extravasar a raiva de algum jeito.

Mordeu o lábio dela e sentiu gosto de sangue. Do sangue impuro que não deveria nem chegar perto dele. Mas pensaria depois em como se livrar daquela sujeira toda. Sentia as mãos pequenas de Hermione o socando, mas não se importava, os lábios dela moviam-se perfeitamente junto com os dele. E ele mesmo tinha vontade de bater na grifinória, mas por motivos óbvios não fazia. Em algum momento ela parou de socá-lo e afundou as unhas não muito grandes no pescoço dele, provavelmente arrancando sangue. Agora estavam quites.

Mas o loiro queria mais. Que se fodesse que estavam na biblioteca e que qualquer um poderia aparecer. Fez questão de esfregar o quadril contra Hermione, para ter certeza de que ela sentisse como estava duro. Por ela. Pela intragável sabe-tudo de sangue ruim. A cada vez que se lembrava de por quem ficava excitado nas últimas semanas, tinha vontade de socar alguma coisa. Contudo, a única coisa que fez naquele momento foi apertá-la ainda mais contra si, que deixou um gemido perder-se entre o beijo.

Alguma coisa caiu não muito longe deles, e Hermione o afastou no mesmo instante.

"Nunca. Mais. Faça. Isso. Entendeu?" ela disse apontando um dedo perigosamente no rosto dele. Levantou os ombros e saiu andando sem nem olhar para o sonserino.

Draco ainda ficou ali por vários minutos, respirando fundo e tentando se concentrar em qualquer coisa que não fosse a sensação de desconforto entre as pernas.

* * *

Hermione acordou relativamente tarde naquele sábado. Quando bocejou, a boca seca rachou e sangrou onde Malfoy havia mordido. Poderia ter feito algum simples feitiço para curar o machucado, mas queria, por um motivo que ela não conseguiu compreender, aquela marca ali. E agradeceu mentalmente por ter feito isso quando, enquanto servia um pedaço de bolo para Draco naquela noite, ele não tirou os olhos da boca dela. Ela conseguia até imaginar a mente masculina dele trabalhando, mas, depois de alguns segundos com isso na cabeça, se repreendeu por tais pensamentos.

Eles fizeram um acordo mudo de não comentar o que havia acontecido entre eles. Já estava ruim o bastante sem um precisar ficar lembrando o outro de que tinham transado em uma madrugada e de que quase teriam repetido o ato, dentro da _biblioteca_. Hermione não quis nem imaginar o que aconteceria caso alguém os visse.

Ela levantou-se e viu que nenhuma das colegas estava ali mais, provavelmente já teriam embarcado para as três semanas de férias. E ela ficaria ali. Evitou pensar em Rony, não a levaria a lugar algum. Entrava um sol fraco de final de outono pela janela, mas ela tinha certeza que o frio já era de inverno. Resolveu tomar um banho bem quente antes de sair para os corredores frios do castelo.

Quando saiu do banho, ela reparou em um pergaminho, que não lembrava ter deixado ali, em cima da comoda. Desenrolou-o com cuidado e logo reconheceu a letra de Draco. Ele, de modo muito cavalheiro, _impôs_ que ela o encontrasse em uma árvore perto do Lago, onde costumavam ficar quando o tempo era bom. Hermione não considerava o frio que estava fazendo como _tempo bom_, no entanto, arrumou-se para se encontrar com o sonserino. Levando em uma das mãos algum livro, como ele havia pedido, e na outra algumas frutas, já que tinha perdido o horário do café.

Mal havia chegado perto de onde ele estava sentado, todo encolhido e com um cigarro entre os lábios, começou a falar:

"Vai adiantar alguma coisa se eu falar para voc-

"Para eu parar de fumar?" perguntou cortando-a e já respondendo: "Não, não vai. Então nem se dê ao trabalho."

Hermione bufou e se sentou na frente dele, encostando-se em uma pequeno tronco que havia ali; Draco estaca confortavelmente escorado entre as enormes raízes de uma árvore. Ela tirou a varinha das vestes e fez alguns floreios.

"O que você está fazendo?" perguntou o loiro, olhando-a de viés.

"Esquentando um pouco o ar... e secando o chão", respondeu com um dar de ombros.

Malfoy soltou a fumaça bem no rosto dela, que tossiu exageradamente, antes responder:

"Eu _já_ tinha feito isso, Granger!"

"Ah... mas não foi suficiente" disse assim que conseguiu parar de tossir. Pegou uma das maças que levara e deu uma mordida, Draco não tirava os olhos dela. "Quer alguma coisa?", indicou a outra maçã e uma pera que estavam sobre a perna encolhida dela. Draco negou com a cabeça e ficaram por longos minutos sem dizer palavra.

Hermione comia tranquilamente sua maçã enquanto observava Draco tragar profundamente o cigarro e depois de alguns segundos soltar a fumaça, ora pelo nariz, ora bela boca. Estava quase terminando de comer quando ele acendeu o segundo. Ele tragou, olhou para cima enquanto expelia o conteúdo do pulmão e quando voltou a olhar para frente, focou-se por alguns segundos em um ponto que Hermione não soube onde era. Logo em seguida ele disse:

"Isso vai ser _bem _divertido."

Sem entender o porquê daquelas palavras, ela olhou para trás e a única coisa que conseguiu enxergar foi uma profusão de cabelos ruivos indo furiosamente na direção deles.

* * *

Ah, gente, mais um capítulo! Espero _de verdade_ que tenham gostado, eu dei o meu melhor para ficar tudo perfeito, e (pelo que eu esperava dele) acho que quase cheguei lá, mesmo ele tendo ficado _bem_ maior do que eu pretendia!

Muito obrigada pelos comentários e, sinto decepcionar a **Johanna Monroe**, mas o Rony não vai sumir tão cedo! haha (acho que deu para perceber com esse final).

Bom, é isso. Mais uma vez, espero realmente que tenham gostado e, se acharem digno, _comentem!_

Bjs! *-*


	4. Chapter 4

_**Cap. IV**_

Depois de abraçar longamente a filha, Molly ainda ficou vários segundos olhando para a lareira de onde Gina havia acabado de sair. Percebendo que ninguém mais chegaria, ela disse:

"Gina, onde está a Hermione?". Rony acabara de entrar em casa e olhou para a lareira, como a mãe havia feito há pouco.

Antes que a irmã pudesse dizer alguma coisa, ele falou:

"Cadê ela, Gina?"

A garota, enfurecida, virou-se para o irmão.

"_O quê?_", disse com um dedo apontado para Rony, que já estava com as orelhas vermelhas. "Eu não acredito que você não contou pra mamãe, seu legume!"

Ele deu de ombros enquanto a mãe falava:

"Não me disse o que, Gina?"

"Esse imbecil não disse que faz mais de _um mês_ que ele não fala com a Mione!", respondeu à mãe e logo voltou-se para o irmão novamente. "Você queria o quê? Que ela simplesmente chegasse aqui e fingisse que nada tinha acontecido? Deixa de ser tapado, Ronald! O que lhe custava responder? Me diz? Ela me disse que entenderia _qualquer_ que fosse a sua resposta, mas só não entendeu o porquê de você simplesmente tê-la ignorado! Eu achava que você conhecia a Mione bem o suficiente para saber que ela odeia ser ignorada desse jeito."

A sra. Weasley estava perplexa, olhando para o filho como se ele tivesse acabado de cometer um assassinato.

"Alguém pode me dizer o que está acontecendo, _Ronald_?" perguntou fuzilando o filho, as duas mãos apoiadas nos quadris. Ele ignorou a pergunta da mãe e se virou para Gina.

"Ah, mas ela com certeza só te contou como eu fui o insensível que não respondeu à linda carta dela, não é?", os dois já estavam muito vermelhos, e Molly parecia que explodiria caso não a explicassem o porquê de toda discussão.

"Pois você está muito enganado, seu idiota, ela me falou tudo! E se você tivesse respondido, seria com _você _que ela teria conversado, e não comigo!". Bufando, ela virou-se para a mãe e perguntou: "Cadê o Harry? Ainda não chegou?"

"Não, ele só vem na hora do almoço. Ei, você pode ficar parado aí!", disse para Rony, que fez menção de sair.

"Eu vou subir," disse Gina "não tenho nada a ver com as babaquices dele!"

Rony não contaria à mãe que estava brigado com Hermione porque ela o havia traído, com Draco Malfoy. Inventou uma desculpa qualquer, que não foi de nada convincente, e disse que iria até Hogwarts conversar com a namorada.

Xingando-o por tamanha idiotice, Molly o deixou sozinho enquanto ele enfiava a cara nas chamas esverdeadas da lareira para tentar pedir à McGonagall para usar a lareira da sala dela. Por sorte, a diretora de Hogwarts ainda estava lá e o deixou usar a Rede de Flu para ir até a escola.

Assim que saiu do meio das chamas, a ex-professora da Transfiguração fez questão de, mesmo sem saber o que estava fazendo, lembrá-lo o porquê de estar lá. Ela perguntou se ele fora até o castelo para falar com Hermione, e quando ele respondeu que sim, McGonagall, com um sorriso no rosto, disse:

"Ah, ela deve estar nos jardins com o senhor Malfoy. Eu sempre vejo os dois lá nos finais de semana. Parece que eles se tornaram bons amigos."

O ruivo engoliu em seco e disse à McGonagall que talvez fosse até Hogsmead na hora de ir embora, portanto, ela não precisaria se preocupar com ele. A diretora abriu mais um sorriso incomum e, como num impulso, deu um abraço apertado em Rony, que ficou sem saber o que dizer e saiu de lá o mais rápido possível.

Enquanto caminhava pelos corredores que tanto conhecia, várias imagens de Hermione e Malfoy foram passando na mente dele. Várias vezes ele parou e respirou fundo, não ia adiantar em nada ficar irritado por suposições que uma mente enciumada havia feito. E, mesmo que não pretendesse admitir, sabia que também não estava em posição de exigir muita coisa da namorada. E ele não ficaria nem um pouco espantado se descobrisse que aquela puta loira e Malfoy estavam juntos em tudo isso. E talvez tivesse sido por isso que não respondeu à carta de Hermione, por vergonha, e por medo dela descobrir tudo.

Mas nenhuma culpa nas costas tirava a vontade que tinha de socar cada parte do corpo de Malfoy. Justo a fuinha oxigenada! Isso simplesmente não fazia sentido e ele tinha certeza que tinha dedo _dela_ nisso tudo.

Passou pelas lustrosas portas de carvalho à entrada do castelo e não demorou muito a encontrar os _belos_ _amigos_. Hermione estava lá, sentada em frente ao Malfoy e, de onde estava, Rony não conseguia ver nenhum espaço entre eles. O sonserino estava... fumando. Igual a _ela_. Inclusive, os dois poderiam ser até irmãos, os mesmos cabelos loiros, o mesmo olhar frio e arrogante, e provavelmente a mesma mania insuportável de provar o quão superiores eles acham que são.

Mas isso pouco importava no momento, ele só queria saber de quebrar a cara daquele filho da puta, que abriu um enorme sorriso irônico quando o viu andando até eles. As orelhas e pescoço do ruivo já estavam da cor do cabelo dele, e ele não se espantaria se conseguissem ver fumaça saindo dos seus poros.

Hermione levantou-se rapidamente e ficou fitando-o com um olhar indecifrável. E Rony sentiu falta de quando conseguia perceber cada mínima mudança nela com um simples olhar.

Malfoy só se levantou quando Rony estava a poucos metros deles, muito vagarosamente, como se não fizesse nenhuma diferença ter ele ali ou não.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Hermione perguntou com um tom cansado, lançando um olhar de esguelha para Malfoy, que estava parado atrás dela, o sorriso ainda no rosto.

"Não é óbvio o que eu vim fazer aqui?" disse dando mais um passo à frente, ficando a centímetros dela. Hermione não respondeu, continuou a encará-lo, como se ainda esperasse uma resposta.

"Bom, eu sei que o papo de vocês vai ser _muito_ interessante, mas eu tenho mais coisas para fazer, se me dão licença..." Malfoy interrompeu o contado visual entre os dois, parou meio do lado, meio na frente de Hermione e disse alguma coisa, que Rony não conseguiu ouvir, no ouvido dela. Hermione meramente piscou e Malfoy virou-se para Rony. "Até mais, cenoura ambulante."

Rony sentiu como se todo o sangue dele fosse drenado do corpo, deu um passo na direção do loiro, com os punhos já cerrados, pronto para dar-lhe um soco, mas Hermione foi mais rápida e entrou na frente dele, segurando-o. Malfoy deu mais um risinho irônico e se virou para o castelo.

* * *

Tudo estava girando. Hermione achou que poderia desmaiar a qualquer momento, mas manteve-se firme e continuou a encarar Rony, só desviando o olhar quando Draco falou qualquer coisa que ela não conseguiu processar muito bem o que era. E em seguida ele sussurrou que estaria na Sala Precisa. Então tudo clareou um pouco e ela viu o namorado se preparando para dar um soco em Malfoy. Nem ela saberia dizer de onde tirou forças para impedi-lo, mas dizem que a adrenalina faz isso com as pessoas.

Então só restava ela e Rony. Ele parecia a ponto de explodir e ela, não fazia ideia se falava ou não qualquer coisa.

Os segundos foram passando e poderiam ter virado vários minutos, mas a noção de tempo da grifinória estava muito afetada para ter certeza de qualquer coisa. E naquela imensidão de silêncio, Hermine se permitiu pensar no que vinha evitando há quase dois dias. Ela havia, mais uma vez, traído o namorado. Ela se entregou a Malfoy. E, por pior que fosse admitir, não era como se ela sentisse mais do que um _pequeno_ arrependimento. Sabia que era errado e não poderia ter feito isso com Rony, mas era quase como se não se arrependesse.

Ainda podia sentir o gosto de tabaco e menta grudados na língua dela. O cheiro de perfume e cigarro misturados que ela aprendera a gostar; o cheiro que, ela tinha certeza, independente de qual fosse o xampu que ele usasse, jamais sairia do cabelo dele. Não tinha como esquecer que, sob as várias blusas que usava, ainda havia várias marcas que _ele_ deixara na pele dela. Que, mesmo achando uma atitude machista para "marcar território", eram um lembrete constante do quão bom foi cada toque. E ela podia jurar que Rony conseguiria sentir o cheiro de cigarro no cabelo dela.

Contudo, ela amava o Rony. Amava _tanto_ que seria capaz de dar vida por ele.

"Por que _ele_, Hermione?" depois de todo aquele silêncio perturbador, Rony se dirigiu a ela.

"Por que ele?" repetiu, como se não acreditasse no que tinha ouvido. "Você não acha que eu me pergunto todos os dia apenas 'Por quê?'", disse baixando olhar. "Você não acha que eu penso só que eu te traí? Não importa com _quem_ foi, mas sim o que eu fiz! E eu não tinha o direito de fazer isso..." Hermione deu um passo na direção dele, deixando seus corpos quase colados. "Eu te amo, Rony, como nunca amei ninguém na minha vida."

Assim, tão perto, ela era capaz até de contar as sardas no rosto dele, como costumava fazer sempre que acordava antes dele ou ele dormia antes dela. Mas sempre gostava mais de quando acordava antes, porque ficava sempre tão concentrada olhando para cada detalhe do rosto dele que quase nunca percebia quando o namorado acordava, então, provavelmente vários segundos depois dele abrir os olhos, voltava o olhar para os olhos dele (adorava como os cílios ruivos mexiam enquanto ele estava dormindo) e encontrava aqueles orbes azuis a encarando. E depois eles se beijavam e ficavam vários minutos ali, abraçados, apenas sentindo um ao outro. E aquela era a melhor sensação do mundo. Mas ela já não tinha mais tanta certeza de _qual_ era aquela sensação.

Ela tocou no rosto de Rony, e ele fechou os olhos e deu mais um pequeno passo na direção dela, acabando com a distância. Levou as duas mãos à cintura de Hermione e a puxou para mais perto dele, tocou os lábios dela e Hermione afundou as mãos nos cabelos ruivos. O cheiro dele estava em tudo lugar, e ela achou que poderia redescobrir qual era aquela sensação. Mas a mente dela estava lhe pregando uma peça e ela sentia alguma coisa de Malfoy maculando o namorado. Além de alguma coisa a mais, como um perfume que ela não lembrava pertencer a Rony. Eles separaram os lábios e Hermione afundou o rosto na curva do pescoço dele, querendo sentir mais do namorado e se lembrar porque o amava tanto.

Mas não foi mais dele que ela sentiu, foi mais de Malfoy; por um segundo ela achou que Draco havia voltado, ainda fumando. Então depois ela achou que o cheiro estava vindo dela, no entanto, quando ficou nas pontas dos pés e cheiro o cabelo de Rony, percebeu que o cheiro estava nele. Afastou-se com um olhar intrigado e ele pareceu perceber instantaneamente o que estava acontecendo, porque abaixou o olhar e as orelhas dele voltaram a ficar vermelhas.

Hermione sabia que ele não fumava, nem tinha nenhuma possibilidade de fazer isso. Ele _sempre_ dissera como nunca entendeu o porquê das pessoas fazerem isso.

"Você está cheirando a cigarro", falou em tom acusatório. Ele não respondeu, decidido a não a encarar.

E, com um olhar mais atento, Hermione percebeu que não era o Rony dela que estava ali. Era só o Rony. A roupa dele estava ligeiramente amassada, e ela podia jurar que viu uma mancha vermelha no colarinho da camisa. E ainda tinha aquele cheiro que, definitivamente, não era dele. E, por um momento fugaz, ela se arrependeu por tê-lo traído, mas logo o sentimento foi substituído por raiva.

"Quem é, Ronald?" Ele finalmente a encarou, abrindo e fechando a boca várias vezes antes de conseguir falar.

"Do que você está falando, Hermione?"

"Não se faça de idiota, Ronald! Você está cheirando cigarro e a algum perfume de mulher barato, e" ela deu um passo a frente, apontando para o ponto vermelho, que realmente existia, no colarinho dele "eu posso jurar que isso é batom."

"Como se você pudesse falar alguma coisa, não é?" respondeu cínico, nada típico dele.

"O quê?" disse com a voz estrangulada, segurando o choro. "A primeira coisa que eu fiz foi _contar_ para você o que tinha acontecido! E em vez de me responder e tentar conversar você simplesmente saiu procurando alguém para poder me dar o troco?"

"Não é bem assim, Hermione. Você não entender-

"Ah, mas você também não fez questão nenhuma de me fazer tentar entender, não foi?" A essa altura, qualquer um que estivesse do lado de fora do castelo seria capaz de escutá-la, mas, por sorte, eles eram os únicos ali.

"Olha, eu sabia que essa história de você voltar para cá não ia dar certo. Não tem como namorar assim, entende? Eu acho melhor a gente... terminar. Pelo menos por algum tempo."

Hermione estava boquiaberta, não podia acreditar na naturalidade e até frieza com a qual Rony falara aquilo. Ele estava simplesmente terminando com ela assim, como se falasse do tempo. E ela até pensou em dizer que para o Harry e a Gina namoro à distância tinha dado certo, mas não sabia se conseguiria dizer alguma coisa.

Sentiu todos os músculos do corpo caírem. Não tinha forças para tentar argumentar e, sinceramente, também não fazia questão. Naquele momento era como se toda a eloquência dela não existisse. Mas só tinha uma coisa que ela queria saber, e não sairia de lá sem isso.

"Quem, Ronald?" disse no mesmo tom que ele usara.

Rony ficou vários segundos com os olhos abaixados, fitando os próprios pés.

"Pansy... Pansy Parkinson" disse por fim, num fio de voz.

O perfume não era barato, afinal, pensou Hermione.

Lançou um último olhar para Rony e, sem dizer mais nada, seguiu pelo caminho que há pouco Draco havia feito. Era isso que ele queria, era isso que teria.

* * *

Draco não soube muito bem porque disse à Hermione que estaria a esperando na Sala Precisa, ele não tinha nada a ver com a vida dela. Ela e o Weasley que se matassem, não faria diferença.

Mas foi como se ele sentisse que ela iria precisar de _alguém_ depois daquela conversa. E ele realmente não se importava se ela ficaria bem ou não... ou ele queria acreditar que não se importava, porque se importar com a sangue ruim mudava muita coisa.

Quando entrou, a Sala estava transfigurada em uma aconchegante sala de estar; algumas estantes de madeira escura e repleta de livros cobriam duas das paredes. Na parede direita à porta tinha uma janela, que permitiu a Draco observar boa parte da conversa entre os dois. Um suntuoso sofá de couro preto estava perto da janela e, próximo ao sofá, havia uma mesa de centro com uma garrafa de Uísque de Fogo, um copo e um maço de cigarros. Não era como se ele ainda esbanjasse dinheiro, visto que toda a fortuna fora confiscada pelo Ministério e ainda não haviam conseguido nenhum progresso com o processo, por isso ele não gastava mais seus galeões com coisas banais como Uísque de Fogo, que fazia meses que não bebia.

Draco encheu o copo, acendeu um cigarro e apoiou-se na janela; quando olhou para o casal lá embaixo, mal reconhecíveis por causa da distância, Weasley estava se inclinando para beijar Hermione. A vontade dele era de poder aparatar entre os dois e socar a cara sardenta do ruivo. E ele não gostou de sentir aquilo, não era uma simples questão de ser possessivo, era como se _doesse _ver tal cena. E simplesmente não estava certo o filho da puta ficar aquele tempo todo sem dar as caras e depois agir como se não tivesse feito nada de extraordinário.

Ele viu Hermione se afastar do pobretão algum tempo depois, então ele percebeu a postura dela mudar e, em alguns poucos minutos, parecia que ela gritava. Não tardou muito e ela saiu quase correndo de lá. O loiro não pôde conter um pequeno sorriso de satisfação que brotou nos lábios. E ele ainda ficou uns bons minutos ali, olhando a figura meio pálida do Weasley passar as mãos no cabelos várias vezes seguidas e depois caminhar meio sem rumo, deixando pegadas fundas na neve que se acumulava. Quando já não conseguia mais ver o ruivo, perguntou-se se Hermione iria até lá.

Draco já estava no terceiro copo de Uísque e no segundo cigarro quando Hermione passou completamente desolada pela porta. O cabelo era uma massa completamente informe sobre a cabeça, os olhos estavam vermelhos e ela soluçava. Ele não soube o que fazer, muito menos o que foi aquele aperto que sentiu dentro do peito. Deixou o copo sobre a mesinha e apagou o cigarro em um cinzeiro que surgira ali. Ela ainda estava encostada na porta e ele apenas a observou.

Hermione suspirou e o olhou com fúria, indo na direção de Draco como um furacão. Primeiro, ela parou na frente dele e lhe deu um tapa na face alva, que instantaneamente se avermelhou. Depois começou a distribuir socos por todos os lugares que alcançava. Com dificuldade, e uma certa dor, Draco conseguiu fazê-la parar e a jogou de qualquer jeito no sofá.

"Ficou louca, Granger? Qual o seu problema, seu namorado te dá um pé na bunda e sou eu quem apanha?" disse cínico, como se contasse alguma piada.

Hermione começou a soluçar novamente e voou para cima dele, mas Draco conseguiu segurá-la antes de ser atingido por mais um tapa. Seus olhares se encontraram e ele viu como as palavras que dissera eram verdadeiras. Imaginou apenas que eles tinham brigado, mas _nunca_ que o Weasley terminaria com ela. Talvez o contrário, mas isso...

"O que aconteceu?" soltando o braço dela, perguntou sem nenhuma emoção na voz. A grifinória apenas balançou a cabeça, sentou-se novamente, encheu o copo com Uísque e virou de uma vez, fazendo uma careta quando terminou, algumas gotas caindo na blusa dela. Voltou a pegar a garrafa, mas Draco a tirou das mãos que tremiam ligeiramente.

"Ei! Me devolve isso, Malfoy!" disse levantando-se e tentando tirá-la da mão dele.

"Granger, você _não _vai ficar bêbada aqui; se quiser, fique sozinha, pode até entrar em coma, mas não perto de mim, eu não vou cuidar de ninguém! Entendeu?" ele colocou a garrafa de volta na mesa e Hermione avançou para ele novamente, mas desse vez não foi para bater.

Seus lábios se encontraram com violência, as línguas brigando pelo controle da situação. E ele logo viu o corpo inteiro reagindo a ela. Sem quebrar o beijo, Hermione começou a puxar os casacos dele para fora do corpo, Draco logo a ajudou e ela, com um floreio da varinha, que tirou do bolso da calça, despiu-se das blusas de frio ficando apenas de sutiã. O sonserino não podia acreditar que dessa vez seria tão fácil. Ela acabou de tirar a camisa dele e afundou as unhas em suas costas, arranhando-o. Draco apertava aquela porra de bunda arrebitada que ela tinha com uma mão e friccionava o seio direito com a outra. Estava completamente duro e queria se livrar logo da calça.

Suas bocas continuavam em uma guerra de línguas, lábios, dentes e gemidos; Hermione desceu uma mão da nuca de Draco por todo o peito dele, apertando e arranhando a pele clara. O loiro estava delirando e queria acabar logo com aquilo, mas a mão dela continuou descendo e, antes que ele perdesse qualquer capacidade de pensamento, percebeu o que ela estava fazendo.

Nunca, em toda a breve existência dele, Draco se imaginou mandando alguma garota, por quem estava excitado, parar, mas foi isso que fez; juntou tudo resto de pensamento coerente que ainda tinha e empurrou Hermione.

Ela o olhou estupefata e tentou aproximar-se novamente.

"Não, Granger, eu não vou transar com você!" ele tomou fôlego e continuou falando. "A não ser que você me diga que não está fazendo isso para se vingar do estrume do Weasley."

Ela baixou o olhar e não respondeu. Draco deu um passo para trás e disse:

"Como eu imaginava. Então, que fique _bem _claro que eu não vou ser brinquedinho de uma sangue ruim que levou um pé do namorado."

Hermione jogou-se na extremidade esquerda do sofá e se encolheu ali. Draco ficou no mesmo lugar, respirando fundo e lembrando a si mesmo que teria muitas outras oportunidades para transar com ela. Depois de algum tempo em completo silêncio, a morena virou-se para ele e, com a voz rouca, falou:

"Só fica aqui comigo, pelo menos..."

Ele soltou a ar que nem sabia que havia prendido e se jogou na outra ponta do sofá, ficaram mais alguns minutos assim, até Granger resolver que não estava tão confortável daquele jeito e ir se aninhar ao lado dele, passando o braço direito sob o braço dele.

"O que você pensa que está fazendo, Granger?" perguntou com a voz mais fria que conseguiu.

"Só me deixa ficar aqui, por favor." Ele não disse mais nada, o tom de voz que ela usara não tinha nada a ver com a grifinória implicante que ela era, parecia de uma criança acuada.

Draco nunca fora de deixar que fossem tão próximos dele. E ele podia dizer que aquilo era proximidade, _intimidade_, demais para ele. A única pessoa que ele permitia fazer isso era Pansy, mas também não era a mesma coisa, porque eles eram só amigos, e Pansy nunca parecia uma criança acuada. Nunca se deixava intimidar ou ficar por baixo. Ela simplesmente se encostava em Draco quando estava cansada e queria dormir. Não era como um consolo, só um hábito.

Ele respirou fundo mais uma vez, tentando ignorar o movimento que os seios de Hermione faziam contra o braço dele enquanto ela respirava, tentando ignorar que ela estava só de calça e sutiã e principalmente tentando esquecer que poderia não ter se importado com o que ela estava fazendo e ter se enfiado dentro dela mais uma vez. Mas um soluço grave e estrangulado levou para longe tais pensamentos.

Hermione voltara a chorar, e não era como se só estivesse deixando as lágrimas rolarem face abaixo. Era doloroso, e Draco quis não estar ali. Nunca fora obrigado a presenciar uma cena dessas e não fazia ideia do que deveria fazer; mas uma parte de mente dele - a mesma que quase sentia a dor junto com Hermione e que queria estrangular o Weasley por deixá-la assim - o fez colocá-la no colo sem nem pensar no que estava fazendo. Ela não protestou e se aninhou ao peito dele como se estivesse acostumada a fazer isso. Talvez o pobretão costumasse segurá-la assim, pensou fervendo de raiva. Ou o que ele _achava_ que era raiva.

Ele a apertou contra si, uma das mãos afagando carinhosamente os cabelos revoltos. Malfoy não fazia a menor ideia do porquê de estar fazendo aquilo, mas parecia a coisa certa.

"Dorme um pouco, Granger. Acho que vai ser bom." Ela ainda continuava com os soluços, mas logo ele foi percebendo que eles diminuíam e a respiração de Hermione ficou calma e ritmada. E a única coisa que ele queria naquele momento era que a poção para sono sem sonhos fizesse efeito no organismo dele e que ele também pudesse dormir.

Mas não, ficou ali, sentado com uma sangue ruim no colo dele, velando o sono dela. As pernas e braços já estavam dormentes e ele podia simplesmente deixá-la no sofá e ir embora; no entanto, tê-la ali era estranhamente reconfortante. Talvez ele não precisasse da poção para conseguir dormir.

* * *

Parecia que um rolo compressor havia passado por cima do corpo de Hermione. Ela sentiu as pálpebras grudadas e a boca seca. E também tinha aquele cheiro que ela gastava tanto. Levou apenas alguns segundos para lembrar-se de onde estava. Inspirou profundamente antes de abrir os olhos com dificuldade. O ambiente estava à meia luz de fim de tarde, e os braços de Draco pendiam pesadamente ao lado do corpo dele, que estava dormindo feito uma criança. Hermione achou que aquela era uma das imagens mais linda que já vira.

Ajeitou-se um pouco melhor no peito nu, não querendo acordá-lo, e seu olhar caiu sobre o antebraço esquerdo dele. Uma batida de coração ficou perdida no espaço enquanto ela tomava consciência do que estava vendo. Era, definitivamente, a Marca Negra. Não estava escura como na época da Guerra deveria ter ficado, mas ainda assim a cicatriz marcada a fogo era muito nítida. Alguma coisa contorceu-se dolorosamente no intestino dela. Antes que pudesse pensar no que estava fazendo, viu-se levando os dedos finos até a caveira e fazendo o contorno. Estava, então, certa sobre a suposição do porquê de Draco só usar manga comprida. Ele deseja esconder aquilo, talvez dele mesmo.

Enquanto passeava os dedos pelo braço dele, lembrou-se nitidamente do dia no qual também ganhara uma marca no braço. Também estava fadada a levar consigo para sempre uma lembrança de quem era. Mas não se envergonhava por isso. Muito pelo contrário.

Nesse momento ela percebeu o quão iguais e diferentes eles eram. O quão paradoxal aquela relação – se é que se podia dizer isso do que eles tinham – era. Hermione amava o namorado, ex-namorado, forçou a mente a lembrar, e mesmo assim sentia-se atraída e, de alguma forma completamente _torta_, ligada a Malfoy.

Sentiu alguma coisa mexendo-se sob ela e logo viu que Draco acordara e a fitava com uma expressão indecifrável. Há algum tempo, achava que estava aprendendo a ler as mínimas mudanças na expressão dele, mas percebeu que precisaria de mais muito treino para isso.

"O que está fazendo, Granger?", perguntou tirando o braço do contato com os dedos dela, que mexeu-se desconfortavelmente no colo dele.

"Sabe, você não é o único que carrega marcas, físicas, de tudo o que aconteceu", disse fitando as íris cinzas, que estavam quase invisíveis devido à pupila dilatada. "Mesmo que talvez não seja o que realmente nos caracteriza, ou que você não goste das lembranças que isso traz, é uma parte de nós..."

"Do que você está falando?" disse insuportavelmente calmo, como se contivesse dentro de si um vulcão pronto para explodir, mas quisesse escondê-lo o máximo de tempo possível. Hermione respirou fundo e esticou o braço esquerdo para ele.

Malfoy pareceu levar alguns segundos para entender o que ela estava fazendo e finalmente enxergar o significado daqueles rabiscos. Ele ficou olhando sem emoção alguma, mas por fim puxou o braço fino para perto da boca e depositou um, dois, três beijos ali. Hermione não fazia ideia do quê aquilo significava e, pelo olhar meio contrariado de Draco, ela viu que ele também não sabia. Mas isso não importava, ela estava sentindo-se estranhamente segura ali; qualquer outra coisa era um mero detalhe.

O sonserino inspirou profunda e muito lentamente, desviou o olhar do "sangue ruim" gravado na pele dela e fitou os olhos castanhos. Ela sentiu todo ar do pulmão ir embora e não lembrava-se mais como fazia para respirar. Era como se houvesse um buraco onde deveria estar o estômago, a respiração estava rasa e ela podia jurar que qualquer um dentro do castelo conseguiria ouvir as batidas descompassadas que o coração dela dava.

Menos de uma fração de segundo depois, os lábios dela eram tocados pelos de Draco. Só tocados. Sem nenhum movimento, língua, urgência, desejos desenfreado. Era quase como um pedido de permissão. Ela entreabriu os lábios e sentiu o loiro estremecer ligeiramente quando apoiou as mãos no peito dele a fim de se acomodar melhor. E parecia que o coração dele estava prestes a sair do peito, tamanha a velocidade com a qual trabalhava.

Draco levou as duas mãos à cintura dela, segurando-a inexplicavelmente possessivo e carinhoso, como que para se certificar de que ela não fosse sair dali. Seus lábios dançavam uma melodia áspera e asfixiante e ao mesmo tempo, como tudo o que vinha deles, banhado em paradoxos e antíteses, Hermione sentia-se no mais alto dos céus. A grifinória sentia como se toda a tensão daqueles longos meses estivessem se esvaindo do corpo dela e só restasse os dois, sem nenhum pensamento de culpa ou qualquer comparação.

E ela percebeu que Draco havia se tornado, mesmo que de maneira inconsciente e relutante, seu porto seguro.

* * *

**N/A: **Por favor, não me matem!

Eu sei que MUITA gente odeia Rony e Pansy juntos; eu, particularmente amo, mas não nessa fic! haha Na verdade eu não gosto da Pansy aqui, e a ideia inicial não envolvia os dois juntos, seria só Dramione e ponto! Mas tive essa ideia e não pude deixar de aproveitar...

Eu, sinceramente, não gostei muito desse cap, mas ele era necessário, então não pude fazer muita coisa a respeito.

O próximo capítulo já está em andamento, não sei se vai demorar ou não, mas vou fazer de tudo para conseguir postar rápido, e ele vai esclarecer algumas coisas!

O que acharam? Comentários?

E _muito_ obrigada por estarem acompanhando a fic!

Bjs! *-*


	5. Chapter 5

**IMPORTANTE**: Nesse cap eu vou explicar algumas coisas do anterior! Por isso, ele é INTEIRO Rony/Pansy. Me doeu muito, mas não tem nada de Draco e Hermione. Estou avisando para no final ninguém ficar bravo comigo! haha  
Dentro do que eu queria, eu gostei bastante dele, então espero que vocês gostem também! Aproveitem! ^-^

* * *

_**Cap. V**_

****(Se você não leu a nota, por favor, volte e leia!)

* * *

Fazia pouco mais de três meses que a Guerra havia acabado, e fazia esses mesmos exatos dias que Pansy Parkinson não via os pais. Antes de tudo estourar como uma bomba no mundo mágico, nem mesmo ela sabia o quão envolvidos com o Lorde das Trevas os pais estavam. Eles disseram que não contaram nada para poderem protegê-la, o que de certa forma dera certo.

Antes da Batalha de Hogwarts acabar, os dois fugiram e só mandaram uma carta para ela alguns dias depois, dizendo que estava tudo bem e que não era para ela sair do país, não tentar procurá-los nem nada que colocasse a vida dela em risco. Desde então eles mandavam cartas para a filha regularmente.

Ela cumpriu com os pedidos dos pais, não fez nada de imprudente, raramente saia de casa e única pessoa além dela a entrar na mansão aos arredores de Upper Flagley, onde vivia no norte da Inglaterra, em Yorkshire, era o namorado. Mas naquele dia, olhando melancolicamente pela varanda do quarto, percebeu que aquela rotina iria mudar. Os pais já a haviam avisado que isso poderia acontecer, e desde de o dia que soube que a família estava sob investigação, vinha esperando por esse encontro.

Continuava olhando para os portões da mansão quando um elfo meio atrapalhado entrou no quarto e confirmou suas suspeitas.

"Pode deixá-los entrar" disse ao elfo; depois, para si mesma, falou: "Não é como se eu tivesse escolha..."

Ela voltou para a sacada e ficou observando quando os cinco aurores caminhavam pelo bem cuidado jardim da propriedade. Quando estavam mais próximos, as feições já distinguíveis pela pouco distância, ela não pôde deixar de soltar uma risada sem humor algum. Entre três homens de aparência austera, também trajando o uniforme dos aurores, estava Potter e Weasley. Ela ficou ali até os cinco sumirem de vista sob o batente da lustrosa porta de entrada.

Ao chegar à sala de visitas, os cinco homens já a esperavam. Assumiu a melhor postura de frieza e indiferença que tantas vezes já usara e se dirigiu a eles. Um deles, alto, de cabelos grisalhos preso em um rabo de cavalo, deu um passo à frente e, com uma mão estendida à Pansy, disse:

"Senhorita Parkinson, eu sou Williamson. Esses", indicando os colegas ao seu lado esquerdo, continuou: "são Dawlish, Proudfoot, Potter e Weasley. Como a senhorita deve ter sido informada, temos permissão para revistar a mansão e lhe fazer algumas perguntas."

Ela confirmou com um aceno de cabeça e se virou para olhar os outros aurores, todos tinham um distintivo com o nome e o escalão ao qual pertenciam dentro do Quartel General dos Aurores. Ela viu que Potter e Weasley estavam em treinamento. Deu um sorriso desdenhoso para aquele e, quando virou-se para encarar o Weasley, só conseguiu ver raiva nos olhos dele. Não conseguiu compreender muito bem o porquê daquilo, afinal, não era como se ela tivesse feito tão mal assim a eles. Ela só fazia coro às implicâncias de Malfoy, por vezes os xingava quando se cruzavam nos corredores e tentou entregar o Potter a Voldemort (temendo pela própria vida), coisas que para ela não devia gerar tanto ódio.

Mexeu placidamente nos fios extremamente loiros do cabelo, e abriu um largo e falso sorriso para o ruivo.

"Como vai, pobre-, desculpe, Weasley?", disse com uma meiguice que invejaria Umbridge. As orelhas dele ficaram vermelhas e ele desviou o olhar sem dizer nada. "Fiquem à vontade" dirigiu-se a todos, com um amplo gesto com as mãos, indicando a casa.

"Certo", disse Williamson e se virou para os colegas: "Potter e Weasley, vocês olham os quartos. Dawlish e Proudfoot, vocês ficam com o térreo. Senhorita Parkinson, gostaria de facilitar o meu trabalho e me dizer como eu faço para chegar ao subsolo?"

"Sinto muito," disse dissimuladamente "mas não sei do que o senhor está falando."

"Muito bem, eu encontrarei sozinho. Podem ir."

Pansy mais uma vez olhou para Rony, ele estava a fitando com a mesma expressão de antes. Ela deu mais um sorriso afetado e o observou por mais alguns segundos. E percebeu que nunca tinha realmente o _enxergado_. Reparou em como os olhos dele eram de um azul quase cristalino, o nariz levemente comprido, os lábios cheios e em como o cabelo displicente caía-lhe perfeitamente sobre os olhos. O sorriso se ampliou, mas dessa vez não afetado, mas com expectativas. Aquela visita poderia ser divertida, afinal.

Ele mais uma vez desviou o olhar e começou a subir as escadas atrás de Potter, dando a Pansy uma perfeita visão do corpo largo e quase musculoso que ele tinha.

Jogou-se na poltrona do pai por alguns minutos, imaginando o que iria fazer.

* * *

Fazia uma semana que Rony se mudara para um pequeno apartamento em bairro bruxo perto do centro de Londres. Uma semana que Hermione havia voltado para Hogwarts. E um infeliz mês desde o dia no qual fora em uma missão à casa de Pansy Parkinson.

Quando entrou na casa da garota, nem mesmo ele sabia o porquê de sentir tanta raiva, mas sentia e não tinha muito o que pudesse fazer a respeito. Principalmente depois que ela o fitou com um olhar de quem se divertia. Não estava gostando daquilo, mas o olhar não foi nada comparado ao que ela fez enquanto ele revistava o quarto dela.

Rony entrou no ambiente espaçoso, ocupado por uma enorme cama de casal, uma comoda, uma escrivaninha e vários pufs a um canto. Não admirou que o closet, entre o quarto e o banheiro, fosse quase do mesmo tamanho que o resto do ambiente. Já havia revistado a banheiro e estava embrenhado no meio de montes de roupas, procurando por qualquer coisa que parecesse suspeita. Estava há uns bons minutos ali quando ouviu a porta do quarto sendo fechada e passos indo na direção dele. Levantou-se e empunhou a varinha com firmeza. Antes que pudesse sair do closet, a garota parou na frente dele. O ruivo quase caiu para trás, afastando-se dela, que estava vestindo apenas as roupas íntimas.

"Weasley!" disse com falsa surpresa, colocando uma mão teatralmente na boca.

Rony agarrou a primeira coisa que viu, um vestido de gala, e jogou para ela, que o deixou cair. "O que você pensa que está fazendo, Parkinson? Vista-se!". Ele estava não só com as orelhas vermelhas, mas com todo o rosto, e não conseguia desvia o olhar do corpo curvilíneo a sua frente.

Ela caminhou para mais perto dele com a maior calma possível, quando estava perto o suficiente, sussurrou no ouvido de Rony.

"Esse é o meu quarto, Weasley."

Rony colocou as duas mãos nos ombros dela e a afastou o máximo possível; depois de um suspiro pesado, disse: "Eu não sei o que você está tentando fazer, mas não vai dar certo, entendeu? Agora eu vou sair daqui e você vai se vestir!" foi enfático, deixando-a sozinha no closet.

Ela se vestiu, e, durante as quatro semanas seguintes, mandou pelo menos uma coruja entregar-lhe o mesmo endereço. E lá estava ele, às vinte horas de uma terça-feira, no subúrbio de Londres, na frente de um motel trouxa vagabundo. Ele respirou fundo antes de entrar. Sabia que não devia fazer aquilo, não era certo; mas também não conseguia tirar a imagem dos cabelos loiros caindo sobre o colo alvo de Pansy, da cintura fina e do quadril nem muito grande nem muito pequeno. As pernas torneadas, o olhar lascivo. Tentou deixar Hermione escondida em algum lugar impenetrável da mente.

Quando entrou no quarto combinado, ela já estava lá, apoiada na janela, um cigarro entre os lábios, o cabelo preso em um coque desordenado no topo da cabeça e vestida com um robe de seda.

"Sabia que um dia você não resistiria e viria até aqui, Weasley" disse assim que ele fechou a porta atrás de si. "Mas, devo confessar, pensei que não seria tão fácil assim" debochada, deu um risinho de canto para ele.

"O que você quer, Parkinson?" perguntou já mais perto dela; assim, a pouca distância, olhando atentamente, ele percebeu o quão claros os olhos carregados de maquiagem escura eram. Talvez alguma coisa entre avelãs e esmeraldas. Um castanho repleto de verde, um verde nobre, sonserino.

"Weasley, sempre soube que você era devagar," disse enquanto soltava a fumaça pela boca. "mas não pensei que fosse tanto assim." Parkinson deu mais uma tragada e apagou o cigarro no parapeito da janela. Mexeu a cabeça de modo que os fios loiros soltaram-se do coque e cobriram as costas estreitas, soltando mais uma vez a fumaça que a cada tragada intoxicava mais seu sangue. Rony sentiu o cheiro doce do perfume dela com uma dor pungente na garganta, no estomago. Na alma talvez. Parecia com o cheiro que ele sentira uma vez de uma flor, mas não seria capaz de se lembrar qual era, principalmente porque Parkinson estava de costas para ele, deslizando o robe, de um vermelho quase preto, pelas costas nuas.

Ele não tinha feito nada ainda, poderia muito bem sair de lá e fingir que nunca havia recebido endereço algum e que jamais cogitara a possibilidade de se encontrar com Pansy Parkinson. Mas ela continuou até que o robe estivesse jogado no chão e não restasse nada além dos cabelos loiros cobrindo alguma parte que fosse do corpo de Pansy. Nem mesmo algum sapato no pé para dizer que ele não estava completamente nua.

Rony tinha o coração acelerado e uma vaga noção de que não deveria estar ali. Talvez não fosse capaz nem de dizer o próprio nome se perguntassem. Ela mexeu no cabelo, fazendo-os caírem logo depois de volta às costas. Dessa vez ele não sentiu o ardor quando o cheiro doce voltou a atingir-lhe. Ele respirou fundo e tentou lembrar de uma das várias "conversas de garotos" que teve com Fred e Jorge e eles disseram que controlar a respiração era o primeiro passo para conseguir controlar _outras coisas_. Não deu muito certo.

Parecia que tudo estava em câmera lenta e levou séculos para Parkinson dar um giro de 180° e começar a andar em direção a ele. Controlar a respiração, controlar a respiração, controlar... o corpo dela completamente nu a cada passo mais perto dele. Os seios rígidos, a cintura fina, a barriga lisa e uma quantidade quase inexistente de pelos castanhos claros no virilha. Toda a história de respiração foi para os ares e Rony só conseguia pensar no quão perto ela estava. E ele simplesmente não conseguia mexer nenhum músculo do corpo.

Depois do que pareceram anos, Pansy parou com o corpo, mais branco que as paredes já encardidas do quarto que cheirava a mofo e cigarro, colado ao dele, míseros milímetros separando a pele dela da camisa dele. A respiração, controlar a respiração, voltou a pensar, mas as mãos pálidas começando a abrir os botões da roupa trouxa que ele usava levaram tais pensamentos para longe. Ela acabou com os botões e ele continuava sem conseguir se mexer. Quando puxou a camisa pelo ombros de Rony, Pansy encostou os seios na pele branca e salpicada de sardas do peito dele. E ele tinha certeza de que, se ela chegasse um pouco _mais_ perto, sentiria o volume preso sob a calça jeans.

Ela não chegou mais perto, deu um pequeno passo para trás e segurou ambas as mãos dele. O sistema nervoso parassimpático do ruivo já estava anulando os efeitos do sistema nervoso simpático e a adrenalina no corpo estava sendo substituída pela acetilcolina; o ritmo acelerado do coração estava diminuindo, os músculos menos tensos e a mente clareando um pouco. Mesmo assim ele não se mexeu, não porque não conseguia, mas com medo do que faria caso tentasse algum movimento.

Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo mais uma vez, consciente de que não adiantaria de nada, uma vez que Parkinson havia levados as mãos dele aos seios túrgidos e ligeiramente frios. Elas ficaram ali, abertas e encostando o mínimo possível na pela dela, até Pansy fechar as mãos em volta das dele, envolvendo os seios. Mais uma respiração, cheia de perfume doce e quase enjoativo. (Talvez o perfume não tivesse nada ver com as voltas no estomago dele.)

"Não me diga que você veio até aqui para ficar parado desse jeito, Weasley?" Ela disse languida e apertando mais as mãos sobre as dele, soltou um suspiro-gemido ao final da frase.

Rony abriu os olhos na frustrada intenção de acordar de um sonho quando o fizesse. Ela deu um daqueles sorrisinhos insolentes, cheio de dentes brancos e emoldurado por um lábio vermelho. Respirou mais uma vez, apertando o seio esquerdo dela por conta própria. Ela fechou os olhos por uma fração de segundos e começou a descer a mão esquerda dele lentamente pela barriga, fazendo-o sentir cada centímetro da pele acetinada. Continuou descendo, e foi ela quem respirou fundo enquanto guiava a mão masculina para o ponto certo entre as pernas. Pansy contraiu involuntariamente os lábios quando sentiu o indicador dele tocar seu clitóris.

Parkinson soltou as mãos de Rony acabou com a distância entre os dois, puxando os fios ruivos da nuca dele para mais perto de si. Por um momento era como se ele tivesse voltado a não reagir e ela beijou a boca entreaberta dele sem ser correspondida, mas logo sentiu a língua dele na dela. A mão na intimidade dela deslizou até a base do bumbum redondo, apertando e puxando-a para mais perto, colando definitivamente os quadris e tento certeza de que Pansy sentiria o quão duro ele estava. Um gemido dela ficou perdido entre seus lábios; as mãos desceram da nuca por tudo o peito dele até o cós da calça, que ela abriu sem dificuldades. Aproximou-se ainda mais dele após abaixar um pouco o jeans, o suficiente para permitir um maior contato com o membro rígido dele. Ela o apertou sobre a cueca com a mão direita, com a esquerda arranhava as costas largas e macias. Rony levantou uma das coxas dela, fazendo com que seus corpos ficassem ainda mais próximos, as bocas ainda grudadas em um beijo desesperado e lascivo.

Desajeitadamente, Rony tirou os sapatos e a calça. Os lábios deixavam beijos, mordidas e chupões pelo pescoço alvo de Parkinson enquanto ela continuava a massagear o pau dele, agora _sob_ a cueca. Ela gemeu alto quando ele passou a língua sobre o seio turgido para mordê-lo em seguida. Parkinson abaixou completamente a cueca dele, e Rony os guiou até a cama que parecia em nada confiável.

"Você é uma completa vadia, Parkinson" disse entrecortado enquanto deitava-se sobre ela.

"E você não passa de um hipócrita traindo a namorada" respondeu colada à boca dele; a mão ainda no membro cada vez mais quente, conduzindo-o até a sua entrada completamente úmida.

Ela gemeu ainda mais alto quando Rony se enterrou na intimidade macia, quente e apertada dela. O som do gemido parecia um chiado nauseante e exagerado, mas ele não se importou, afundou-se mais dentro dela e mordeu mais uma vez os seios que balançavam conforme eles se mexiam.

Parkinson não não teve um orgasmo, tampouco fingiu um. Assim que Rony gozou ela o tirou de dentro de si, limpou-se de qualquer jeito com o lençol e levantou-se. Foi até uma mesa que tinha no quarto e pegou mais um cigarro, voltando para a janela em seguida.

"E agora, vai dizer o que você quer, Parkinson?" Rony perguntou alguns segundos depois, já colocando a cueca no corpo.

Pansy virou-se para ele e ficou o observando por algum tempo, parecia não estar nem um pouco incomodada com a falta de roupas no corpo.

"Você é, definitivamente, pior do que eu imaginei, Weasley!" disse voltando a olhar para a rua lá em baixo. "Pensei que tivesse ficado bem claro o que eu queria."

"Você fez tudo isso por sexo? Não sei, me parece um pouco de exagero" disse já quase completamente vestido, amarrando o cadarço de um dos sapatos.

"É óbvio que eu não fiz isso _só_ por sexo, _Weasel_!" disse como se ouvir aquilo tivesse sido uma ofensa. "Para sexo, eu tenho meu namorado, e qualquer outro que eu quiser."

"E você vai me falar o porquê disso tudo ou vou ter que adivinhar?" perguntou já irritado com a loira. Ela virou-se para ele e deu um daqueles sorrisinhos nojentos.

"A segunda opção é muito tentadora, mas eu vou te contar. Você não é de se jogar fora, _Ronald_, e eu adoraria ver a cara da Granger quando descobrisse..." disse simplesmente.

"Você não se atreveria a fazer isso!"

"Talvez não, mas isso depende do quanto você vai colaborar, não é?" de novo aquela vozinha de dar náuseas em qualquer estomago fraco. Ela deixou o cigarro ainda aceso ao lado da guimba que estava no parapeito da janela. "Por que você está vestido?" perguntou já próxima dele, mas não o deixou responder. Logo estariam na cama novamente.

* * *

Depois de quase três meses se encontrando com Parkinson, Rony quase passava mais tempo entre o trabalho e o quarto mal cheiroso do motel trouxa do que em casa. Sempre dormia com as pernas alvas entre as suas e acordava com o cheiro do cigarro que ela fumara antes de sair. E como ele odiava aquele cheiro.

Mas naquele dia tinha algo de estranho no ar quando ele acordou. Abriu os olhos lentamente; Parkinson ainda estava ali, enrolada nele como uma jiboia prestes a engolir a presa. Mexeu-se desconfortavelmente para livrar-se dos braços e pernas dela. Olhou ao redor, não era só isso que estava fora do lugar, parada no parapeito da janela, que sempre ficava aberta, estava uma coruja que ele conhecia muito bem. Era a coruja das torres que Hermione sempre usava para se corresponder com ele.

Rony engoliu em seco. Levantou-se o mais rápido e silenciosamente possível, não queria Parkinson bisbilhotando suas coisas. Pegou a carta na pata da coruja e olhou para a cama, a garota parecia que não iria acordar tão cedo. Olhou para o relógio, já estava atrasado. Ainda assim sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da mesa e começou a ler a carta.

A letra de Hermione parecia trêmula e ele não gostou de ver o nome de Malfoy logo no início. Continuou lendo e a cada linha sentia-se mais nauseado. Não podia ser verdade, simplesmente _não podia._ Hermione não faria uma coisa daquelas com ele.

Levou um susto quando sentiu as mãos brancas demais de Parkinson mexendo no cabelo dele. Tentou esconder a carta, mas ele foi mais rápida, tirou-a das mãos dele e começou a ler em voz alta.

"Me devolve isso, Parkinson!" disse puxando o pergaminho da mão dela.

"Hum, eu não li tudo, mas a sangue ruim pedindo desculpas e o nome do Draco no meio não me cheira nada bem! Será que a santinha da sua namorada está te traindo, Weasley?" perguntou com falsa surpresa. "Nada muito diferente do que você faz há três meses, não é? Mas eu posso jurar que você não contou para ela, como parece que ela fez."

Rony se segurou para não dar um tapa na cara dela. Todos os dias que acordava naquele muquifo de quarto se perguntava por que estava ali, e naquele momento ele quis desesperadamente saber a resposta para essa pergunta. Respirou fundo, Parkinson estava atrás dele, passando as unhas irritantemente vermelhas pelo peito seu peito, apertando os seios nas suas costas e mordendo o lóbulo da sua orelha. Queria explodi-la naquele momento.

"Já estou atrasado, me dá licença, Parkinson!" disse livrando-se dos braços dela em volta de si.

"Espero que não tenha se esquecido do que eu disse na primeira vez que nos encontramos, sobre como só depende de você para a sua queridíssima namorada não saber sobre isso. Realmente espero que não se esqueça disso, _querido_."

Ela entrou no banheiro e ainda não tinha saído quando Rony foi embora.

* * *

Rony passara mais uma noite fora. Depois daquela maldita carta que recebera há algumas semanas, Parkinson resolveu que ficar mais algumas horas com ele pela manhã não teria problema algum. Era quase como um lembrete de que Hermione poderia estar fazendo a mesma coisa com o filho da puta do Malfoy.

A loira soltou um quase miado enquanto acordava e abria os olhos. Rony não conseguira dormir. Às vezes ele sentia como se tivesse trinta anos e não só quase dezenove. Com certeza já tinha vivido muito mais coisa que muita gente com o dobro da sua idade, o peso que sentia todos os dias nas costas era uma prova disso. Dali há poucas horas Hermione estaria chegando na Toca e ele simplesmente não sabia o que faria quando a visse.

Fechou os olhos enquanto Parkinson passava uma das mão no peito nu dele, às vezes tinha vontade do vomitar na presença dela. Mas a garota tinha alguma coisa que sempre o arrastava para aquele motel vagabundo.

Precisava por um ponto final em algumas coisas.

* * *

**_N/A:_**Gente, _muito_ obrigada pelos comentários! Estou muito feliz e sem vocês a fic não seria nada!

Espero que tenham gostado e continuem acompanhando!

O que acharam do cap (eu, sinceramente, tive vontade de esganar o Rony), comentários?

Bjs e até o próximo! *-*


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A¹:** Ah, finalmente mais um capítulo pronto! Demorou, mas está aqui. Estou _muito_ feliz com a fic, ela já passou de 1200 views! Sério, estou muito feliz mesmo, _muito _obrigada a todos que ajudaram para isso acontecer!

Bom, nesse cap volta tudo ao normal, continuando do 4º, então, se você lembra como acabou, volta lá e dá uma olhadinha! Espero que gostem! ^-^

* * *

_**Cap. VI**_

Fazia quatro dias que Draco não via Hermione. Eles estavam de férias e não se cruzavam nos corredores, e ele tampouco foi à cozinha (mesmo que isso tivesse custado todo o esforço e resto de bom senso dele). Fazia quatro dias que eles haviam se beijado de uma maneira que ele nunca achou ser possível. Como se toda a alma dele estivesse exposta para quem quisesse ver.

Ele não soube por quanto tempo mantiveram os lábios grudados, só sabia que aquilo fora inúmeras vezes melhor e mais viciante do que ter feito sexo com Hermione. E isso não poderia ser verdade, mas ele não conseguia tirar essa ideia da cabeça.

E era por isso que ele estava há quatro dias trancado no quarto, apelando para a boa vontade de um elfo qualquer que levava comida para ele. Depois de ter sentido como se o coração fosse sair pela boca, as mãos de Hermione pousadas delicadamente sobre seu peito. O gosto que ele não conseguiu identificar, mas que o fez querer se afogar naquilo; o seu nome sendo sussurrado quando separaram os lábios, simplesmente o fez entrar quase em colapso. E não foi como se ele quase entrasse em colapso porque estava com aquele desejo desenfreado dos últimos dias. Ele quase entrou em colapso porque aquilo fora tão _puro_ que ele achou que era até errado.

E aquilo _era,_ de fato, errado!

Ele não podia simplesmente ter sentido tudo o que sentiu, então, nada melhor do que ficar sem ver a sangue ruim que estava causando toda aquela desordem na cabeça dele. Todos dizem que o tempo cura, pois que o tempo o curasse de tamanha estupidez. _Talvez_ o tempo curasse, se ele pudesse ser privado de qualquer lembrança de Hermione, o que não acontecia, visto que todas as lembranças eram muito vívidas na mente dele. Além do fato de já ter recebido dois pergaminhos com qualquer coisa relacionada a saber o que tinha acontecido para ele sumir assim.

Depois de ouvir o nome saindo de maneira tão delicada dos lábios de Hermione, Draco a colocou sentada no sofá, vestiu as blusas que ainda estavam jogadas no chão e saiu da Sala Precisa com uma desculpa tão esfarrapa que ele nem se lembrava mais qual era. E desde então estava tentando entender tudo o que havia acontecido nos últimos quase três meses. Não chegou a nenhuma conclusão satisfatória, e ficou fugindo do óbvio, simplesmente porque não poderia ter deixado a situação chegar a proporções tão catastróficas.

Durante esses quatro dias ele ficou relembrando cada momento que teve com Hermione. Não, com _Granger_. Eles discutiam, muito. Por mais idiota que fosse a questão, eles inevitavelmente discutiam. Se era porque o café estava com muito ou pouco açúcar, ou como ele era um filho de uma puta por ainda continuá-la chamando de sangue ruim depois de tudo o que ele havia perdido por causa desse preconceito idiota, eles discutiam. Às vezes um simplesmente desistia de argumentar e eles ficavam quietos por um bom tempo, mas às vezes eles pareciam duas máquinas e não paravam de falar nem para tomar fôlego. Na maioria das vezes era ela quem tinha a palavra final. Draco acabou se acostumando com isso.

Sempre que estavam juntos, ele se sentia menos sozinho. Não porque ele estava com alguém (ele ficava o dia inteiro rodeado de gente), mas porque ela parecia ser a única pessoa capaz de entender, minimamente que fosse, o que ele sentia. Afinal, eles não eram _tão_ diferentes assim. Opostos, talvez; dois lados de uma mesma moeda. Eles passaram pelas mesmas coisas, tinham as mesmas marcas, carregavam os mesmos pesadelos e incertezas. Ela sempre fora forte, e lutara pelos ideais nos quais acreditava; admitir que eram diferentes seria admitir uma fraqueza que um Malfoy não poderia ter. Então, era mais fácil enxergar só as semelhanças.

Em todos aqueles dias perto dela, mesmo que em vários momentos tivesse sido inevitável, ele não se permitia olhá-la de modo a ver quem ela realmente era. Olhava só sobre o prisma dos rótulos: sangue ruim, dona da verdade, intragável sabe-tudo de Hogwarts, amiga do santo Potter, namorada do pobretão... Mas nas últimas semanas estava ficando cada vez mais difícil vê-la assim. A filha da mãe tinha alguma coisa que o fazia querer ficar observando cada mínimo movimento que ela fazia, cada simples mudança nas feições, cada olhar indignado quando ele falava qualquer ofensa que fosse sobre alguém. Cada mordida nervosa que ela dava no lábio inferior quando estavam no meio de uma discussão ou perto demais um do outro. Ele tinha vontade de mergulhar no olhar conflituoso dela e descobrir o que cada um nos neurônios estava fazendo naqueles momentos.

Mas ele nunca permitiu que ela o visse tão exposto. Até quatro dias atrás, quando deixara que toda a máscara de indiferença fosse para o ralo! Quando sentiu o sangue gelando dentro das veias com aquele simples beijo, que, convenhamos, de simples não teve nada. Ele não era nenhum santo e todos sabiam disso, já tinha perdido a conta de com quantas garotas ficou antes de Hermione, mas _nada_ chegou a ser remotamente parecido com aquilo. Talvez fosse esse o sentimento que os escritores tentavam - tão ridiculamente, ele pôde perceber agora – descrever nos romances. Algo transcendente, uma mistura de sentimentos que ele jamais seria capaz de explicar; admirava a audácia dos idiotas que tentavam. Era algo _inexplicável_. Simples assim.

Um sentimento inexplicável e proibido. Ponto!

Alguém bateu na porta. Draco ignorou a batida insistente o máximo possível, mas ele já podia até imaginar quem era a única pessoa que seria _tão _irritantemente chata a ponto de ficar plantada na porta até ele resolver abrir.

* * *

Hermione não soube precisar por mais quanto tempo ficou na Sala Precisa depois de Malfoy ter ido embora.

Ela tinha muito no que pensar. Primeiro Rony, depois Pansy Parkinson e, para fechar com chave de ouro, Draco. Ela tentou se lembrar de como tinha deixado tudo chegar a tal estado, mas não foi capaz. Simplesmente não podia acreditar que o namoro tinha acabado por um erro _dela_. Hermione nunca pensou que isso fosse acontecer, sempre teve na cabeça a ideia fixa de que jamais faria qualquer coisa que pudesse colocar o relacionamento com Rony em risco, porque para ela o amor que sempre sentira por ele era o suficiente para os dois. Mas como estava enganada; continuava amando Rony, e como amava; contudo, _não _foi o suficiente. Não podia culpar o ruivo inteiramente, afinal, fora ela quem o traiu primeiro, como a covardia de Ronald a deixava pensar.

Por vários momentos ela se pegou pensando se teria sido menos doloroso se não fosse Parkinson a "escolhida" do namorado, _ex-namorado! _Rony levara bem a sério uma frase que Hermione já havia ouvido algumas vezes quando começou a sair com a loira: Traição, com traição se paga. Ele não simplesmente havia feito a mesma coisa, como também escolhera praticamente a mesma pessoa, porque Pansy Parkinson (e todos sabiam) era a versão feminina de Draco. Os mesmos cabelos claros, talvez até o mesmo sangue puro, a mesma arrogância e, ela tinha quase certeza, as mesmas insuportáveis manias de xingar qualquer um que eles considerassem inferiores e de debochar de tudo. Os olhos eram diferentes, isso ela também tinha certeza. Draco tinha os olhos claros e cinzas, que ficavam quase pretos quando eles se beijavam, ou há alguns minutos, mesmo antes deles se beijarem, quando pareceu que ele estava perdido dentro de um mundo só dele. Nunca se deixou olhar muito, mas amava os olhos dele, parecia que iriam sugá-la caso os fitasse por tempo demais. Parkinson não, ela tinha os olhos escuros, castanhos e ponto, sem nada que pudesse chamar atenção; um contraste com toda aquela brancura, exceto pelo olho carregado de maquiagem preta e os lábios vermelhos.

Era isso, então, ela traíra o namorado, ele a traiu e os dois terminaram. Há menos de vinte e quatro horas, ela diria, com toda convicção que sempre teve, que faria _qualquer_ coisa para voltar até o primeiro dia no qual se encontrou com Draco e sair daquela cozinha antes que ele a visse; agora, o "qualquer" já era muito mais restritivo. Não podia negar que, durante todos os dias depois daquele primeiro beijo, se arrependera do que fez, como tampouco podia negar que se pegou _inúmeras_ vezes desejando que acontecesse de novo. E aconteceu, e ela se arrependeu mais ainda por ter deixado acontecer e ter ido tão longe. Mas agora era como se todo o arrependimento tivesse sido substituído por algum sentimento que ela ainda não tinha conseguido identificar. Não era amor, isso ela sabia. E era _só _isso que ela sabia.

Naquele começo de noite, Hermione prometeu não pensar mais em Rony, porque ela ainda não conseguira digerir o fato dele tê-la traído e terminado o namoro daquele jeito tão _frio_. Parkinson estava penetrando muito bem nele! E, se ela não pensasse, também não choraria mais, porque ela não _queria_ chorar por ele. Não depois do modo como ele agira.

Por fim, saiu da Sala Precisa pensando naquele beijo recém-trocado. No modo como Draco a tocara, lembrou-lhe até aquela primeira vez, quando ele a tocou parecendo que encostava em algo sagrado. Agora aquele momento parecia tão distante que ela imaginou se não fazia anos ao invés de meses que acontecera. Deixou o ar sair vagarosamente dos pulmões, que clamavam por mais do cheiro de Draco. Da presença dele ao seu lado.

Ao anoitecer do dia seguinte, Hermione recebeu uma carta de Gina. A amiga queria saber o que estava acontecendo, já que Rony meramente dissera que os dois haviam terminado. Pelo que Gina sabia, ele não havia contado o real motivo nem para o Harry; Molly estava furiosa com o filho e queria a todo custo que ele pedisse à Hermione que voltassem a namorar. Hermione respondeu com uma carta breve, dizendo que contaria tudo pessoalmente a Gina quando ela voltasse para Hogwarts.

Há cerca de três minutos e meio Hermione estava plantada na porta de Malfoy. A cada três batidas que dava, contava dez segundos para as próximas. Ela havia passado tempo demais se decidindo se ia até lá ou não, agora, que já estava à porta do garoto, não iria desistir. Oito, nove, dez...

Já estava com os nós dos dedos quase tocando a porta quando Draco a abriu. Como se já soubesse quem estava ali, falou antes mesmo de Hermione se dar conta de que ele havia atendido:

"Como entrou aqui, Granger?" disse simplesmente.

"Disse para o seu amiguinho, o dos cigarros," explicou-se diante do olhar confuso dele "que se ele não me dissesse qual era a senha eu o denunciaria para a McGonagall." falou com um meio sorriso no rosto e entrou no quarto sem pedir licença.

Draco vestia apenas uma calça de flanela, e ela deu graças aos céus pelo quarto não estar muito iluminado. Não se lembrava de quase nada do ambiente; na verdade, não lembrava de quase nenhum detalhe do dia que estivera ali (o qual também parecia que já havia se passado há séculos, quando na verdade mal fizera uma semana). Estava tudo muito bagunçado e cheirando a cigarros e Malfoy. Ela respirou fundo e tentou não se lembrar das sensações que experimentara naquela noite, porque disso ela se lembrava muito bem.

"Meio abafado aqui, sem janelas, não acha?". Virou-se para Draco e ele estava acabando de fechar a porta, apoiou-se nela e ficou encarando Hermione como a uma estranha. Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha para ele, que finalmente falou:

"Te garanto que é melhor do que uma vista privilegiada para o Lago Negro." desencostou-se e caminhou até uma mesa que havia ali, pegou um cigarro, acendeu-o e tragou lentamente. Hermione quase podia ver a nicotina descendo pela traqueia, preenchendo os pulmões, entrando em cada minúsculo alvéolo pulmonar e impregnando o sangue através dos capilares sanguíneos com a substância tóxica enquanto ele relaxava as feições para em seguida soltar a fumaça pela boca. "Mas não foi para falar sobre janelas que você veio aqui, Granger."

_Granger._ Nada de _Hermione._ Ela podia ter se esquecido de muitas coisas, mas não de como foi ouvir seu nome sair da boca dele, ali, naquele mesmo quarto. Sentiu o estômago dar uma volta incomoda e por um momento olhou para o chão. Respirou pesadamente e olhou no fundo naqueles olhos cinzas; poderia simplesmente ficar horas apenas olhando para ele, mas não era para isso que tinha ido até lá.

"Por que você está trancado aqui?" perguntou no fim do que pareceram horas.

"E quem disse que eu estou trancado aqui, Granger? Está me vigiando por acaso?"

Ela sentiu as bochechas corarem e desviou o olhar do dele. "Eu fiquei rondando as masmorras para ver se esbarrava com você. E não foi difícil descobrir que um elfo estava te trazendo comida...".

Hermione voltou a olhá-lo e Draco estava com os olhos comprimidos, como um míope que tenta enxergar de longe sem os óculos.

"Você é insuportável, Granger!"

Ela fingiu não ouvir e continuou falando: "Eu queria conversar, Draco.".

"Conversar?" perguntou debochado. "Ok, vamos conversar, então! Qual você gostaria que fosse o tópico? Sua chatice irremediável ou o motivo para o meu autoisolamento? Porque eu não sei se deu para você perceber, mas eu _não _quero falar com voc-

"_Sobre a gente!_" disse exasperada, olhando-o tão profundamente quanto podia. "Sobre tudo o que está acontecendo, cacete! Você não pode ser tão imune a tudo como quer que os outros pensem, Malfoy! Não é possível que você não sinta _nada_." falou exaurida.

Draco deixou, a meio caminho da boca, a mão com o cigarro cair ao lado do corpo. Pela primeira vez desde que entrara ali, ela sabia que tinha realmente a atenção dele; como Draco parecia que não ia dizer nada, voltou a falar:

"Eu só queria tentar entender tudo o que eu estou sentindo. Tentar colocar algum _sentido_ nessa loucura toda, porque eu não consegui pensar em nada que pudesse ser suficientemente coerente."

Ele apagou o cigarro no tampo da mesa e ficou por alguns segundos olhando com demasiada atenção para a guimba que acabara de triturar entre os dedos. Hermione teve a impressão de que era ela quem ele queria esmagar.

"Acho melhor você ir embora, Granger." já recomposto, disse calma e lentamente.

"Não, eu não vou embora antes de termos uma conversa civilizada." caminhou para mais perto dele, parando a poucos centímetros do loiro, teve que levantar ligeiramente a cabeça para continuar olhando-o nos olhos.

Malfoy respirou fundo, parecia querer clarear a mente. Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos e, quando os abriu, Hermione pôde ver as pupilas escuras dilatadas.

"Granger, tenha na cabeça a certeza de que se você não sair daqui agora, vou garantir que não saia tão cedo." disse no mesmo tom quase monótono que usara há pouco.

"Eu não vou sair" falou firme.

Draco deu às costas a ela e deu um soco na mesa. Apoiou uma das mãos na cadeira ao lado dele e ficou ali, respirando pesadamente. Depois de alguns segundos só com a respiração dele cortando o silêncio perturbador, Hermione foi para a frente do loiro, ficando parada entre Draco e a parede.

Malfoy deu um passo incerto na direção dela, fazendo-a encostar-se na parede. Uma mão fria do loiro foi para a nuca de Hermione, prendendo os dedos nos fios castanhos. Draco não tirava os olhos dos dela. Ambos respiravam com dificuldade, e Hermione tentava se lembrar do motivo pelo qual havia ido até lá. Ele levou o rosto até a curva do pescoço de Hermione, roçando as bochechas, nariz e boca na pele macia. Ficou incontáveis segundos, ou até minutos, ali, parecendo que queria apenas sentir a pele e o cheiro dela, respirando fundo cada vez que levava o nariz para os cachos mal controlados. Ela não ousou de mexer; sentia o coração pular descontroladamente dentro do peito, tinha certeza de que Draco poderia escutá-lo, ou pelo menos sentir a pulsação correndo furiosamente sob a jugular perto da boca dele.

"Granger, pelo amor de Merlim, me manda parar" a voz saiu entrecortada, perecendo uma súplica.

Ela levou as duas mãos aos fios loiros e sustentou-se ali. "Mas eu não quero que você pare" disse com dificuldade, "e das outras vezes você também não queria."

"Mas agora é diferente, porra!" voltou a fitá-la. "Será que você não entende?" disse baixo, como se qualquer barulho fosse macular aquele momento.

Hermione fechou os olhos. Ah, ela entendia. Como ela entendia! Provavelmente pelos mesmos motivos eles estavam tendo reações completamente diferentes: ele a mandando sair quando tudo o que ela queria era ficar.

Malfoy levou a outra mão à cintura de Hermione e, antes que pudesse abrir os olhos, ela sentiu os lábios com gosto de tabaco nos dela.

* * *

Desde o momento em que abrira a porta, Draco travava uma luta interna. Uma parte dele queria enxotar Hermione dali. Outra parte queria agarrá-la e não deixar que ela saísse enquanto fosse possível viver apenas da presença de Granger.

No momento, ele suspeitava que a segunda parte estava prevalecendo à coerência da primeira. E Hermione estava contribuindo em muito para que ele achasse que nenhum motivo seria suficiente para querer tirá-la dali. Tão decidida em não sair de lá enquanto não conversassem; isso, definitivamente, era uma das coisas que gostava nela, não desistia enquanto não conseguisse o que queria (mesmo que às vezes, ou quase sempre, fosse insuportavelmente irritante). Ele não podia dizer que teriam de fato uma _conversa_, mas sabia que ela não sairia enquanto não tivesse a atenção que queria.

Ele quis acreditar que Hermione era ingênua o suficiente para não ter entendido o que ele quis dizer com _vou garantir que não saia tão cedo_, mas, quando ela disse que não queria que ele parasse, viu que estava enganado. Ela entendera muito bem. E ele achava que ainda tinha força de vontade e autocontrole o suficiente para fazê-la sair de lá à força. Contudo, todo o ser dele ainda estava agindo de acordo com a parte que queria Hermione _junto_ dele.

Ela tinha gosto de maçã misturado ao dela naquele dia. Hermione sempre comia maçã de manhã, embora ele achasse que já estava quase anoitecendo. No dia que o infeliz do Weasley fora até lá, enquanto a fitava comer, ficou se perguntando que gosto teria a boca dela misturada com o suco da fruta. Agora sabia, e maçãs nunca lhe pareceram tão tentadoras.

Hermione agarrava-se às costas dele como se a vida dependesse daquilo. Ele podia sentir as unhas dela o arranhando nas costas e no couro cabeludo, tinha certeza de que ficaria vermelho e dolorido, mas não seria nada comparado à mancha que ela já havia feito _dentro_ dele. Contudo, seus lábios mexiam-se com demasiada calma, como em um acordo mútuo para desfrutarem ao máximo cada sensação.

Draco separou seus lábios e lentamente abriu o casaco que Hermione vestia. Ele queria simplesmente poder se fundir nela. Naquele momento nada mais importava: sangue, orgulho, a parte da mente dele que gritava para parar com aquilo. A única coisa relevante naquele espaço era _ela_. Hermione! Hermione! Hermione! Sua mão estava ligeiramente trêmula quando deixou o casaco cair no chão; seu coração batia tão descontroladamente que o fez cogitar a possibilidade de ter um ataque cardíaco. As respirações dele e de Hermione chocavam-se entre eles, parecendo fazer ruir o muro que os separava a cada expirar do ar quente que preenchia seus pulmões.

Os olhos de Hermione pareciam querer suga-lo para dentro dela, e ele sabia que, se isso fosse possível, não pensaria duas vezes antes de se deixar ser sugado. Ela levou as mãos à nuca dele novamente e sugou os lábios de Draco, puxando-o para mais perto e colando o quanto fosse possível os seus corpos. Uma mão do sonserino puxou a coxa esquerda de Hermione, colocando-a em volta de sua cintura; ela soltou um suspiro longo e apertou a perna em torno dele. Draco apertava cada parte que fosse possível do corpo de Hermione, queria gravar na memória cada detalhe dela. Separou seus lábios e novamente afundou o rosto no pescoço da grifinória; o corpo dela contorcia-se contra o dele, uma das mãos que estava no cabelo desceu perigosamente pelo peito dele e foi parar em sua coxa direita, perto o suficiente – ele sabia – de sua virilha para que ela pudesse sentir o volume preso dentro de sua calça. Hermione apertava a perna dele e puxava os fios loiros de modo possessivo e urgente; Draco mergulhava nas maravilhosas sensações através de seu corpo enquanto mordia o pescoço dela e sentia o lóbulo da sua orelha também ser mordido.

Respirando com dificuldade, o sonserino desentrelaçou seus corpos e ficou vários segundos olhando para a figura descomposta que era Hermione. Por um momento ele se perguntou por que ela, assim como ele, não poderia ter nascido uma puro sangue. Porque, ele podia sentir Salazar se revirar no túmulo, ele não conseguia se ver mais sem Hermione. Parecia que tudo o que vinha dela era como drogas que o faziam ter seu momento de paz, e querer cada vez mais.

Ela mexeu-se incomodada e Draco levou os lábios ao decote da camiseta que ela vestia, beijando a pele macia e quente. Ele respirou fundo mais uma vez e abaixou-se para tirar os tênis dela. Tênis trouxa que combinavam perfeitamente com Hermione, e eram quase como um, _mais um_, lembrete para o que ele estava fazendo. Depois de tirados os sapatos e as meias, ele ajoelhou-se na frente dela e levou as mãos ao botão da calça jeans; abriu o zíper com demasiada calma e lentamente puxou a peça pelas pernas dela. Malfoy podia sentir o tremor no corpo de Hermione, mas ignorou isso e ajudou-a a tirar a peça do corpo. Ele queria poder deslizar-se para dentro dela o mais rápido possível, mas a vontade de ter aquele momento muito bem gravado na mente era maior; aproximou a boca das pernas dela e deixou um rastro de beijos do joelho direito dela até virilha, onde deixou uma mordida que fez um gemido escapar pelos lábios da morena.

Ele levantou-se novamente e tirou a camiseta que ela vestia. Podia ver a barriga dela subindo e descendo como na primeira vez que se beijaram. Parecia que já fazia _tanto_ tempo desde aquela data que ele achou não ser possível ter se passado pouco mais que alguns meses. Draco tirou a própria calça e aproximou-se o máximo possível de Hermione, juntando suas bocas como se a vida dele dependesse daquilo – e ele tinha sérias dúvidas de que realmente dependia! Ele podia sentir a pele dela arrepiando-se onde ele tocava, uma das pernas mexendo-se de modo que ficasse enganchada na sua cintura, as unhas arranhando suas costas e couro cabeludo e peito e nuca, e puxando-o para um espaço impossivelmente mais perto. Sem separar seus lábios, Draco tirou o sutiã de Hermione; em seguida a colocou no colo, sentindo cada parte do tronco dela encostando no peito dele.

Sem saber precisar quanto tempo depois, Draco estava sentado na cama, as mãos apertavam a cintura de Hermione, enquanto ela lentamente o colocava tirava de dentro de si. E ele poderia jurar que nunca havia visto uma cena mais bonita. Os fios revoltosos que eram o cabelo da grifinória emolduravam perfeitamente a expressão de deleite que ela tinha no rosto; caindo sobre os ombros e seios, era como se um enxame de fadas estivesse voando junto aos fios enquanto ela, levemente inclinada para frente, se mexia sobre ele. As mãos apertavam os ombros dele e a intervalos irregulares ela fechava os olhos e mordia o lábio.

Ele deslizou uma mão da cintura dela para a junção de seus corpos e começou a fazer movimentos circulares no clitóris de Hermione enquanto separava os lábios dela com a própria boca. Podia sentir todos os músculos de Hermione se contraindo sobre ele. A força parecia querer sumir do corpo dela a cada movimento de seu dedo, e vários sons próximos a miados começaram a vazar por entre as bocas coladas. As mãos dela agora puxavam os fios loiros do sonserino com demasiada força, mas ele estava alheio demais a qualquer sensação que não fosse os movimentos espasmódicos que o corpo da grifinória começava a fazer contra o dele para prestar atenção em qualquer outra coisa. As pernas dela apertaram ainda mais atrás dele quando ela levantou o corpo em êxtase antes de afundar-se no peito dele. Draco continuou pressionando-lhe o clitóris até que os músculos parassem de comprimi-lo dentro dela. Ele estava delirando em sensações que só a maldita sangue ruim conseguia fazê-lo sentir; com um último movimento quase sem forças, Hermione apertou os músculos em volta dele, que sentiu sua própria liberação sair para dentro dela, um ruído rouco escapando-lhe da garganta.

Os corpos grudavam pelo suor, Hermione tentava recuperar o ritmo da respiração e Draco, com o rosto afundado entre os seios dela, tentava absorver qualquer vestígio de Hermione. No que pareceu horas depois, Draco separou seus corpos e ditou-se com a morena dos lençóis bagunçados. Ela ficou alguns segundos parada observando o teto para em seguida sentar-se na beirada da cama. Ele sabia o que isso significava. Ela já havia feito uma vez, mas ele não deixaria que ela fosse embora agora. Já estava tudo tão fodido mesmo, uma noite dividindo a mesma cama não causaria mais tantos danos.

"Fica, Granger", disse segurando a mão dela que estava no colchão. Ela virou o rosto para ele, um misto de sorriso mal contido e incredulidade.

"Por quê?" perguntou sem sair do lugar. Draco _odiava_ o fato dela querer saber o motivo de tudo.

"Eu disse que você não sairia daqui tão cedo, Granger. Então trate de voltar pra essa cama antes que eu te obrigue a isso."

"Eu ainda não sai da cama, Draco", disse com um sorriso divertido nos lábios, os olhos brilhando para ele. O sonserino balançou a cabeça a fim de espantar todos os vestígios de Hermione que há pouco ele queria cada vez mais dentro dele. Conseguiu apenas mais um sorriso vindo dela. Seria impossível se desfazer de tudo aquilo.

"Eu já disse como você é insuportável?", perguntou puxando o braço fino de modo que ela caiu deitada sobre o peito dele. Os dois respiravam fundo enquanto os olhares se fuzilavam. Ele queria simplesmente conseguir tirá-la daquele quarto. Tirá-la _dele_. Hermione mordeu o lábio, e ele soube que ele _precisava_ dela. "Você, definitivamente, não vai sair daqui tão cedo", resmungou antes de levar uma mão à nuca dela e colar seus lábios mais uma vez.

* * *

**N/A²**: Gente linda do meu coração, esse cap estava programado para ter MUITO mais conteúdo, mas eu acabei me empolgando, e se eu fosse escrever tudo que planejava, ele ia ficar MUITO maior que os outros, então preferi deixar assim mesmo.  
Ah, e não se vocês perceberam, mas eu dei uma mudada também no ponto de vista... nos outros ficava mudando várias vezes, agora vou tentar fazer meio que cenas inteiras com um ponto de vista só.  
Bom, acho que é isso! O que acharam? Comentários?  
Bjs! *-*


	7. Chapter 7

Quase 3 meses depois, finalmente mais um capítulo! Gente, só tenho a agradecer por tudo mundo que está acompanhando a fic. Sem vocês ela não seria nada, e eu fico MUITO feliz em saber que vocês estão gostando! Então, aproveitem mais esse cap! ^-^

* * *

_**Cap. VII**_

O braço direito de Hermione estava doendo sob o peso do próprio corpo. Seu seio esquerdo era comprido por um braço forte e quente que a apertava, e uma perna estava incomodamente entrelaçada entre as dela. E ela podia jurar que estava em uma sauna, porque o calor era insuportável. Mas ela, como nos três dias anteriores, não se importou. Todos os gestos de Draco denunciavam o quão possessivo o loiro era; como se quisesse garantir que ela não fugiria durante a noite, prendia-se em torno dela de modo que Hermione mal conseguia se mexer.

Sem abrir os olhos, ela se livrou do braço e da perna de Draco que a prendiam e lentamente virou-se para olhá-lo. Nesses poucos dias, ela pôde ver como o sonserino realmente não dormia há muito tempo. No primeiro dia ele tinha um ar cansado e olheiras profundas maculando a pele clara; agora ela já podia ver como as feições dele tinham suavizado e os olhos estavam bem mais claros.

As pernas e braços de Draco se enroscaram nela novamente. Hermione sentia-se meio sufocada. Deixou o ar sair dos pulmões com lentidão enquanto pensava nas _várias _vezes que tentou conversar com o loiro ao seu lado e ele simplesmente fingia não ouvi-la; beijava-a até que qualquer pensamento coerente tivesse fugido-lhe a mente. Na maior parte dessas vezes, ele simplesmente parou de beija-la e continuaram com o que quer que estivessem fazendo antes dela tentar alguma conversa; mas em duas das tentativas Draco não parou e eles acabaram qualquer que fosse o assunto embaixo do chuveiro uma vez e sob os lençóis na outra.

Os olhos de Hermione vagaram mais uma vez sobre as feições tranquilas de Draco. A franja caia-lhe sobre os olhos e uma fina camada de suor grudava o cabelo ali. Ela acomodou-se melhor ao lado dele, de modo que conseguisse colocar os fios para trás. Assim que tocou a pele clara, as mãos de Hermione voltaram para perto dela. Antes de tocá-lo novamente, ela espreitou os olhos para a pouca luminosidade e percebeu como o sonserino estava vermelho. E, logo que voltou a encostar na testa dele, teve certeza de que Draco estava ardendo em febre.

"Draco!", chamou exasperada, já ajoelhada ao lado dele, e em um tom baixo para não o assustar. Ele meramente mexeu os olhos sob as pálpebras. "Draco, acorda!", disse um pouco mais alto.

Como ele não respondeu, ela pulou por cima de Draco e desceu da cama, pegando a varinha sobre a cômoda o mais rápido possível. Ela respirou fundo antes de sussurrar um "_Aguamenti_" com a varinha sobre o rosto dele.

Com a expressão confusa, Draco abriu os olhos lentamente, levando uma mão ao rosto para espantar a água. "Draco", Hermione chamou de novo. Ele virou-se para ela com um olhar questionador e emburrado.

"O que você está fazendo, Granger?" perguntou rouco e tentando levantar-se.

"Você está doente, Draco." respondeu nervosa e levando uma mão a testa dele novamente.

"Doente, Granger? Até parece!" segurou a mão de Hermione antes de chegar à testa dele. "Credo, Hermione, você está gelada!"

"Me larga, Malfoy!" disse já se estressando com ele. "E não sou eu que estou gelada, é você que está quente. Como eu disse, você _está _doente!"

Draco piscou confuso para Hermione, soltou a mão dela e tocou a própria testa. Notavelmente constatando que era ele mesmo quem estava quente. Deu um daqueles sorrisos desdenhosos que tanto irritavam Hermione e disse em seguida:

"Isso não é nada, volta pra cá vai, Hermione. Vamos dormir!" ele estava com o olhar meio desfocado e, mesmo sentado, parecia que desmaiaria a qualquer momento.

"Draco Malfoy, será que você pode me ouvir pelo menos uma vez na vida?" gritou para ele, colocando as duas mãos na cintura. "Levanta daí! Vou te levar na ala hospitalar, a Madame Pomfrey deve ter algum reméd-

"Eu não vou a lugar nenhum, Granger! Não adianta insistir. Isso é só uma febrinha de nada, já já passa."

"Ah, faça-me o favor, Malfoy! Você é pior que criança. Levanta daí agora!"

"Puta merda, você é _tão _irritante!" reclamou já se levantando da cama. Hermione respirou fundo, coisa que sempre acontecia quando Draco resolvia ficar desfilando só de cueca pelo quarto.

"Sabe, se ficar olhando tanto assim, eu vou secar... E não vai sobrar nada pra você."

"Não seja ridículo, Malfoy! E você também, parece até que consegue ver através da camiseta." rebateu rapidamente, puxando para baixo, inutilmente, a barra de uma camiseta do sonserino que ela vestia.

"Ver eu não consigo, mas imaginar, ai já é outra história..." Hermione revirou os olhos e não respondeu, apenas o empurrou até o banheiro.

"Você vai tomar um banho gelado, e se essa febre não abaixar, você vai até a Madame Pomfrey, nem que eu tenha que te arrastar. Entendeu?!"

"Estou gostando disso, Granger. Vamos tomar banho, então?" disse meio cambaleante e com a voz fraca, evidentemente não se sentindo bem.

"Você deve ter feito um curso de 'como deixar Granger irritada', porque você é mestre nisso!" ironizou. "Vai, entra logo!"

Draco já estava com as mãos no cós da boxer, mas Hermione o parou com um berro. "_O que você pensa que está fazendo?_". Ele a olhou como se ela fosse louca e disse calmamente:

"Você não está achando que vai me fazer tomar uma merda de um banho gelado no meio da madrugada e ainda por cima de roupa, não é mesmo? E além do mais, não é nada que você já não tenha visto."

Resignada, Hermione virou-se e ligou o chuveiro, fazendo um feitiço em seguida para a água ficar ainda mais fria. Draco soltou vários impropérios enquanto era empurrado por ela para debaixo da água gelada e depois de cinco minutos disse que se Hermione não o deixasse sair daquele chuveiro, ele iria arrastá-la até lá também.

Malfoy enrolou uma toalha na cintura e jogou-se sobre a tampa do vaso sanitário. Hermione, com outra toalha na mão, foi até ele.

"Se até amanha cedo você não estiver melhor, eu te levo, arrastado se for preciso, até a Madame Pomfrey!" colocou uma mão na testa dele para verificar a temperatura e logo depois começou a secar seus braços e tronco. Draco estava sonolento e não deu nenhum sinal de que se incomodava, nem mesmo de que prestava atenção no que ela estava fazendo. Hermione ficou se perguntado em qual mundo ela imaginaria algum dia estar secando Draco Malfoy. Ficou tentando lembrar em qual momento a linha que os separava havia tão sutilmente se rompido e os transformado em amantes.

Desistiu de tentar entender qualquer coisa e começou a passar a toalha novamente pelo corpo dele, dessa vez analisando cada traço da pele clara. Os quase inexistentes pelos no peito; duas pintas maculando a barriga bem definida pelos vários anos de treino de quadribol; a Marca, com a qual ela já havia se acostumado, no braço esquerdo...

"Granger, se você quer ficar passando a mão em mim, não precisa fingir que ainda está me secando." disse de repente, fazendo-a largar a toalha pelo susto de ser surpreendida.

"Por que mesmo que sua mãe não de deu o nome de Narciso?" respondeu irritada, pegando a toalha do chão e batendo nele com ela.

Draco a fitava com tanta intensidade que a morena tinha certeza que estava ficando vermelha. Sem dizer nada, ele levantou-se e levou a mão direita até o rosto de Hermione. Traçou toda a lateral do rosto dela e o contorno dos lábios entreabertos. Ela podia sentir a respiração dele contra o rosto e calor do corpo enfermo chegando até ela. Ficaram se fitando por tempo suficiente para fazer as batidas do coração dela se acelerarem. Tão lentamente quanto o secava há poucos segundos, levou as mãos aos fios molhados que grudavam na testa dele, colocou-os, inutilmente, para trás e em seguida baixou a mão até tocar o tórax do sonserino com uma delicadeza que beirava a angústia. Ficou várias horas, dias, ou apenas segundos traçando os contornos da pele dele, acompanhando, ambos, com o olhar cada toque da mão dela. Respirando com certa dificuldade, Draco quebrou o silêncio:

"O que você fez comigo, Hermione?", perguntou quase suplicante, como se já soubesse a resposta e lamentasse isso.

Hermione parou seus gestos e lentamente olhou para os olhos dele: aquele mar cinzento de ressaca que sugava tudo que cruzava seu caminho. Diante do olhar de completo desalento dele, teve a iniciativa de, pela primeira vez sem ter sido ele a dar o primeiro passo, fazer o que tinha vontade durantes todos os minutos que passava com ele, e beijou-o como uma expressão de tudo o que estava sentindo mas não tinha palavras para traduzir.

* * *

Os dias foram passando e vida na qual os dois se isolaram chegou ao fim junto com as férias. Longe de todos, os dois viveram como um casal, mas Draco não sabia o que fazer agora que não seriam só eles. Teriam que voltar às aulas e ao convívio dos outros colegas. Ele já havia desistido de tentar entender a relação que tinha com Hermione, mas não significava que estava disposto a deixar que todos soubessem que ele também era um traidor do sangue. Apesar de, cada dia mais, achar Hermione tão diferente dele quanto qualquer pessoa de sangue puro, ainda tinha um certo orgulho a que se prender.

A grifinória ainda tentava conversar com ele, mas todas as vezes ele fingia não entender o que ela estava querendo de dizer e, de um jeito ou de outro, mudava de assunto. Sabia que ela detestava essa situação e que mais cedo ou mais tarde teriam que ter uma conversa. Ele via como em certos momentos ela ficava o observando com uma certa tristeza no olhar, como se esperasse por alguma coisa que sabia que não teria. E era nesses momentos que Draco tinha vontade de jogar todo o resto de bom senso que tinha pro alto e dizer, para quem quisesse, que Hermione agora era dele. E ele, lamentavelmente, pertencia única e exclusivamente à sangue ruim da Granger.

Era a última manhã de que dispunham juntos antes das férias acabarem e Hermione ainda dormia profundamente com os braços em volta de Draco. (Ele tinha sérias suspeitas de que suas noites insones voltariam assim que a morena deixasse aquele quarto.) Com cuidado para não a acordar, levantou da cama a fim de tomar um banho.

Em baixo do chuveiro, Draco ficou se lembrando do dia em que ficara com febre. Todos os dias seguidos àquele, Malfoy agradeceu mentalmente por ter ficado ruim; parecia que depois daquilo – depois do modo como Hermione o beijou e como _fizeram amor_, ele podia dizer – eles sentiram como se pudessem ser mais sinceros, em cada mínimo gesto, um com o outro.

Quando saiu do banho, Hermione ainda estava dormindo. Tinha um leve sorriso no rosto, os cabelos estavam incrivelmente bagunçados sobre o travesseiro, o lençol amontoado em um canto – apesar do inverno congelante lá fora, os feitiços de aquecimento deixavam o quarto aconchegavelmente quente – deixando o corpo esquio, coberto apenas pela calcinha e uma camiseta dele, à mostra, e os braços em volta do travesseiro de Draco. Se ficasse horas a observando dormir, ele não se cansaria. E saber disso fazia o loiro cogitar arrancar esse sentimento do corpo à facadas se fosse preciso.

Ele voltou a deitar-se ao lado da grifinória e a velar o sono dela. Depois de poucos minutos, com Hermione novamente enrolada ao corpo dele, ouviu-a sussurrar ainda com os olhos fechados "Tão cheiroso...". Inconscientemente, Draco abriu um sorriso e a puxou para mais perto de si.

"Cheiroso, gostoso, irresistível, e só esperando alguma dama solitária vir se aproveitar de mim." Ela riu da piada sem graça e deixou vários beijos na base do pescoço dele. Calmamente, continuou falando: "Mas, pensando bem, acho que sou eu quem vai se aproveitar da dama solitária!" Subitamente, e com um grito de Hermione, virou-se de modo que a garota ficasse deitada sob ele.

Colou seu corpo ao dela e ficou a observando durante alguns segundos; queria gravar perfeitamente a imagem dela em sua mente. Draco tinha o costumeiro sorriso sedutor nos lábios, e Hermione o beijou com urgência, ao mesmo tempo em colocava as pernas ao redor da cintura dele e forçava o corpo para que invertessem as posições. Draco simplesmente delirava nas (poucas) vezes em que ela tomava essas atitudes. Certamente eles passariam mais vários minutos naquela cama...

* * *

Logo que entrou no salão principal para o jantar, com Draco a poucos centímetros de si, Hermione sentiu algo chocando-se contra ela. Assim que conseguiu recuperar o fôlego, viu que era apenas Gina que a tinha esmagado em um de seus abraços. Sorriu para a amiga lhe lançou um olhar divertido quando viu o estranhamento entre ela e Malfoy. Pretendia dizer a Draco que depois se encontravam, talvez até despedir-se com um beijo no rosto ou algo mais; mas quando virou-se ele já estava caminhando em direção à mesa da Sonserina. Escondeu o aperto que sentiu no coração e abraçou a amiga mais uma vez.

"Gina! Que saudades!" disse assim que se separaram, já se encaminhando para a mesa de sua casa.

"Ah, Mione, nem me fale. Sabe, minhas férias foram horríveis sem você!" Hermione deu=-lhe um olhar de quem não acreditava; Gina, com um sorriso maroto e rindo, completou: "Tá, tudo bem, nem tão horríveis assim."

As duas ficaram boa parte da madrugada conversando. Irritada, Hermione nem se deu ao trabalho de avisar Draco de onde estava. Como havia prometido, contou para a amiga tudo que havia acontecido entre ela e Rony (poupando o detalhe de com quem ele a traíra) e, principalmente, o que estava acontecendo entre ela e Malfoy. Gina, furiosa e querendo voltar para casa só para ter o prazer de bater na fuça do irmão, também contou como ele andava estranho e sempre com respostas evasivas demais.

As duas semanas seguintes passaram em uma lentidão delirante. Hermione e Draco continuavam agindo como se fossem apenas amigos; às vezes Malfoy roubava alguns beijos da grifinória em corredores desertos, mas a relação deles não passou disso. Ela sempre inventava alguma desculpa para fugir das investidas do loiro, mas a verdade é que ela estava realmente frustrada com o que vinha acontecendo. Sabia que tudo relacionado a ele era complicado, mas ainda assim teve esperanças de que Draco poderia assumir o que estavam tendo. Nessas duas semanas, no entanto, ele sequer deu sinal de que estava pensando no assunto.

A cada dia ela tinha que exercitar sua força de vontade para não se deixar levar por todos os natos encantos dele. E a cada noite ela se jogava na cama pensando que poderia ser um pouco menos exigente e simplesmente ir levando o que quer que fosse o que eles tinham sem algum compromisso sério.

Era sábado de manhã e ela estava pensando seriamente em dizer à Gina que não iria à Hogsmead; havia feito isso várias vezes no semestre anterior. Havia feito isso para poder passar mais tempo com Draco, mas hoje ele também resolvera que iria ao povoado. E não havia a chamado para ir com ele, somente avisou que precisava ir até lá.

Hermione respirou fundo antes de criar coragem para se levantar. Sentia que aquele não seria um de seus melhores dias. Fez tudo muito lentamente, torcendo para que a amiga desistisse de esperá-la e arrumasse outra companhia, o que provavelmente seria mais agradável para a ruiva. Quando chegou ao salão principal, a primeira pessoa que viu foi Gina, que já estava saindo de lá.

"Ah, pensei que você não viesse mais, Mione!" disse agarrando-se ao braço da amiga e puxando-a em direção à saída do castelo. "Vamos logo, não quero ir andando, você come alguma coisa no Três Vassouras!"

As duas passaram a manhã toda andando sem rumo pelo vilarejo que, para Hermione, já havia perdido a graça. Mas, mesmo com o mau humor com o qual havia acordado, achou bom ter saído um pouco do castelo e ver rostos diferentes dos que via todos os dias. Na hora do almoço, voltaram ao Três Vassouras.

* * *

Draco passou quase toda a manhã no Três Vassouras com Pansy e Blaise. Fazia meses que não os via e os três marcaram de se encontrar no vilarejo. Quando, mais de um ano antes, ficou sabendo que seus amigos tinham começado a namorar, ele duvidou que o relacionamento iria para frente. Ambos tinham um temperamento absurdamente difícil de lidar – quase tão difícil quanto o dele – e viviam tendo brigas feias quando ainda não namoravam. Mas Draco se enganara em relação aos dois, que por sinal pareciam muito felizes.

Em certos momentos, observando os amigos, sua mente voou para Hermione. Para a relação conturbada deles e para os sentimentos que ele ainda não conseguira classificar. Em outros momentos quis que ela pudesse estar ali entre os três, rindo das mesmas piadas, compartilhando segredos de quando ainda eram crianças. Mas sabia que isso, por mais que _ele_ talvez já não tivesse preconceito em relação ao sangue dela, seria impossível. Seus amigos jamais a aceitariam, e a certeza de que nunca iriam poder compartilhar uma vida juntos doía mais do que qualquer maldição imperdoável. Pegou-se pensando também o que a mãe dele diria caso descobrisse; achava que ela talvez fosse a única que pudesse entendê-lo.

À hora do almoço, uma dupla que entrou no bar chamou imediatamente a atenção do loiro. Era Hermione e a Weasley.

Draco não sabia se seu corpo queria gelar ou entrar em combustão. Hermione logo o percebeu e os dois ficaram se fitando por tempo suficiente para Pansy perceber a distração do amigo e seguir a direção do olhar dele. Ele sabia que Hermione não deveria estar nem um pouco feliz com o comportamento dele nas últimas semanas, e ser encontrado com os amigos que sempre a maltrataram (tudo bem que nem ele poderia argumentar muito sobre isso, já que se comportava igual – ou até pior – a eles) não ajudaria em nada para melhor a situação, principalmente porque ele não havia avisado que se encontraria com eles.

"Por que você está olhando tanto pra essa sangue ruim, hein, Draco?" Pansy perguntou com nojo na voz, fazendo Draco desviar o olhar de Hermione.

"Do que você está falando, Parkinson? Eu não estava olhando pra ninguém!"

Pansy olhou mais uma vez para Hermione, que continuava parada na entrada do estabelecimento como se não tivesse capacidade para dar mais algum passo; Draco voltou sua atenção para um copo de uísque de fogo que tinha em cima da mesa.

Os três ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos. Apenas o tempo que Hermione levou para chegar até a mesa deles e, tão inesperadamente quanto o que Malfoy ainda descobriria, puxar os cabelos demasiadamente loiros de Pansy de modo que ela caiu da cadeira completamente descomposta.

Parkinson deu um berro de surpresa, Draco e Blaise estavam tão atônitos que mal conseguiam se mexer.

"Levanta daí, sua vadia!" entredentes e completamente distorcida pelo que pareciam lágrimas contidas, a voz de Hermione chegou aos ouvidos de Draco como um gatilho para ele voltar a agir. Rapidamente, levantou-se da cadeira e, com a voz mais fria que conseguiu, disse para Hermione:

"O que você pensa que está _tentando_ fazer, Granger?"

"Com você, Malfoy, eu converso depois." disse sem nem dirigir o olhar a ele, continuava olhando para Pansy, que estava sendo amparada pelo namorado. "Meu assunto agora é com essa daqui!"

"Alguém tira essa louca de sangue sujo daqui?" esganiçada, Pansy gritou para todos no ambiente poderem ouvir. "Eu não tenho nada para falar com você, sua nojenta!" Ela tentou partir para cima de Hermione, mas foi segurada por Blás, que sussurrava alguma coisa no ouvido dela.

Hermione cobriu rapidamente o espaço que as separava e desferiu um tapa no rosto já vermelho de Pansy, que se avermelhou mais ainda no mesmo instante. Ela estava pronta para batê-la novamente, mas Draco colocou os braços em volta dela e impediu-a de se mexer.

"Dá pra você explicar o que está acontecendo aqui, Granger? Senão vou realmente achar que você está louca." falou em um tom só para o pequeno grupo deles ouvir. De longe, madame Rosmerta observava tudo atentamente; Gina parecia ainda em estado de choque para ter qualquer reação. Se debatendo no aperto de Draco, Hermione esperneava inutilmente:

"Me solta, Malfoy!" enquanto isso, Pansy começou a falar novamente que ela era louca e que qualquer coisa que ela pudesse dizer não era verdade. Todos olharam para ela, tentando entender o porquê dela dizer aquilo, mas logo a atenção voltou-se para Hermione quando, suplicante, ela disse: "_Draco, me solta._"

Sem entender completamente nada do que acontecia, e com um olhar que nitidamente a ameaçava caso tentasse atacar Parkinson novamente, ele a soltou.

"Qual o seu problema com a minha namorada, garota?" perguntou Blás, também soltando Pansy.

Hermione deu um riso que combinaria perfeitamente com Malfoy e disse:

"Ah, então foi você o premiado com um par de chifres na cabeça quando a sua_ namorada_ resolveu ir parar na cama do _meu_ namorado. _Ex_-namorado!"

O tempo pareceu parar por alguns segundos para Draco e, aparentemente, para todos que estavam em volta. Ele olhou para Hermione e viu um sorriso de triunfo brotar nos lábios dela. Se o que ela dissera não fosse tão absurdo para processar, Draco teria cogitado a possibilidade de beijá-la ali mesmo e que se fodesse todo mundo. Mesmo sendo absurdo o que Granger dissera, ele percebeu que fazia todo o sentido.

Blaise olhava sem qualquer expressão de Hermione para Pansy repetidamente. Como ninguém ali parecia inclinado a dizer qualquer coisa, Draco, olhando atentamente para a reação de Pansy, disse debochado:

"Ficar quieta não vai te ajudar em nada, Parkinson. Você sempre pode dizer que não é verdade. Embora eu ache que essa história toda é completamente plausível!"

Pansy lhe lançou um olhar ferino e depois olhou para o namorado, que parecia esperar por alguma explicação. Draco sabia que quando as coisas não saiam como a amiga esperava, ela tinha o costume de foder com a situação inteira; então aquele silêncio todo não podia ser sinal de boa coisa. Quando ela resolvesse falar, certamente acabaria despejando alguma bomba. Ele só ficou imaginando o que poderia ser pior do que Hermione acabara de dizer.

Recobrando a postura arrogante, Pansy olhou para o namorado e, como se comentasse sobre o clima, lamentou:

"Infelizmente, isso que a sangue ruim disse é verdade. E" virando-se para Hermione, continuou: "pode-se dizer, _minha querida_, que foi ele quem foi parar na minha cama. Primeiro, porque fui eu quem o seduziu – convenhamos, não é, aquele traste só conseguiria por mérito dele alguém como você mesmo. Segundo, porque era o _meu_ dinheiro que pagava o quarto do motel, já que ele não teria dinheiro nenhum para isso." Chegou mais perto de Hermione, inclinando-se um pouco para ficar com o olhar na altura do dela. Com o tom mais ácido possível, ainda disse: "E tem mais, meu amor, quando você mandou aquela carta _ridícula_ dizendo que o amava e que estava morta de arrependimento por ter beijado o Draquinho aqui, quem estava ao lado dele era _eu_. E, devo admitir, depois daquele dia nossas noites foram muito mais proveit-

"Já chega! Cala essa maldita boca, Parkinson! E você, Zabini, leva essa infeliz daqui. Você, Granger, vem comigo."

Draco mal deu tempo de qualquer um processar o que ele havia dito e começou a arrastar uma Hermione completamente imóvel e com olhos rasos de lágrimas para fora do lugar.

* * *

Hermione só conseguiu respirar novamente quando sentiu o ar frio de inverno batendo em seu rosto. As palavras de Parkinson, que ela ainda não conseguira processar completamente, giravam na mente dela. Sem conseguir se conter mais, deixou as lágrimas que estava segurando desde que entrou no Três Vassoura rolarem livremente pela face.

Só se deu conta de que Draco estava na frente dela quando ele colocou os dedos sob seu queijo e levantou seu rosto. Ela balançou o rosto desconfortavelmente e olhou em volta, percebendo que estavam parados na porta do bar.

"Granger, olha pra mim!" ouviu-o dizer em um tom que beirava irritação. Sem se conter, e sem nem saber o porquê de fazê-lo, deu um passo à frente e começou a socar o peito de Draco. Rapidamente ele a segurou com força e fê-la parar. "Por Salazar, Granger, deixe de ser tão estúpida! Toda vez que você tiver algum problema relacionado ao Weasley vai me bater?"

Ela não teve tempo de responder. Conseguiu apenas perceber que ele a envolvia nos braços e em seguida aparataram. Sentindo um vento cortante soprar em seu rosto, Hermione abriu os olhos para uma imensidão de neve a sua volta. Estavam no alto de uma das montanhas que cercava Hogwarts e o povoado. Olhando de um lado, não viu mais do que muita neve e várias outras montanhas; do outro, ao longe, podia ver o castelo e Hogsmead.

O ar era rarefeito e ela tinha dificuldades para respirar, além de já começar a sentir as extremidades do corpo congelando. Olhou para Draco, que ainda tinha os braços ao redor dela e estava a observando. A ponta do nariz dele estava começando a ficar ligeiramente rosada, ela queria tocá-lo e aconchegar-se nos braços acolhedores dele. Estava exausta!

"O que estamos fazendo _aqui_, Malfoy?" lutando contra tudo que desejava, afastou-se dos braços dele e pergunto com um amplo gesto das mãos indicando o lugar.

"Garantindo que você vai me explicar direito o que está acontecendo, _Hermione!_". Ela virou-se de costas para ele e assustou-se ao sentir algo lhe atingir segundos depois dele dizer _Expelliarmus!_

"Que merda você pensa que está fazendo, _Malfoy_?" gritou quase pulando em cima dele, que mais uma vez defendeu-se rapidamente e prendeu-a entre os braços. A respiração dele batia quente contra a testa fria dela. Àquela mínima distância e banhados pela luz clara do começo de tarde, Hermione podia ver cada detalhe dos olhos dele. Era de um azul profundo, rajado com diversas linhas meio marrons e que em conjunto pareciam cinza. Descobriu que poderia ficar horas ali, apenas contando quantas riscos havia em cada íris dele. De repente, estava com os braços em volta da cintura do sonserino e afundava o rosto na curva do pescoço alvo dele; mais lágrimas molhando seu rosto e o casaco que ele usava.

Draco não disse nada, apertou-a ainda mais forte perto de si e esperou que ela se acalmasse completamente. O que levou vários minutos.

"Draco?" chamou com a voz embargada. Não se importando com a aparência horrível que deveria estar, olhou-o com a visão ainda um pouco embargada pelo choro. "Eu estou com frio, Draco..."

Ele a olhava tão ternamente que ela pensou nunca tê-lo visto daquele jeito. Sem pressa, secou o resto de suas lágrimas e o nariz, como se estivesse cuidando de uma criança; depois segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos geladas e, em um tom cansado, quase sussurrou:

"Promete que não vai tentar me bater de novo, e que vai me explicar tudo?". Com um aceno leve de cabeça, Hermione concordou; Draco depositou um beijo na ponta do nariz dela e aparataram novamente.

Desaparataram o mais perto possível do castelo e seguiram o resto do caminho até o quarto de Draco em absoluto silêncio. Ela queria protestar dizendo que alguém poderia vê-la entrando nas masmorras, mas não tinha forças para isso.

Assim que entrou, percebeu o quanto sentiu falta daquele lugar nas duas semanas que ficou longe dali. Tinha cheiro de cigarro, Malfoy e menta!

Antes de qualquer coisa, foi até o banheiro lavar o rosto; quando voltou ao quarto Draco já havia tirado os casacos, estava sentado em uma das duas cadeiras da mesa e tinha um cigarro entre os lábios. E nesse momento ela achou que entendia o porquê de alguém fumar. Ignorando qualquer senso de lógica, esgueirou-se para o colo dele, sentando-se de lado e colocando os braços em volta de sua cintura. Sentiu que ele respirou fundo uma vez e afundou o nariz no cabelo dela. A intervalos irregulares ele a afagava na nuca, ao mesmo tempo em que soltava a fumaça tóxica dos pulmões. Hermione se perguntou se ele havia percebido a sincronia entre os dois atos. Apostaria que não.

* * *

E ai, pessoal, o que acharam? _Adorei_ a Hermione batendo na Pansy! haha E mais uma vez, _muito _obrigada por acompanharem a fic! ;D

Comentários?

Bjss, até o próximo cap! Mah. *-*


End file.
